


the applicant

by eloha



Category: One Piece
Genre: Begging, Body Worship, Butt Slapping, Cock Slut, Cock Warming, Come Eating, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Desk Sex, Dry Orgasm, Exhibitionism, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Feminization, Humiliation, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Objectification, Office Blow Jobs, Praise Kink, Punishment, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming, Softcore Porn, Submission, Teasing, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Verbal Humiliation, Wet & Messy, just a bit ~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 35,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27981957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloha/pseuds/eloha
Summary: “Working for me entails projecting a good image for my clients.”An obvious trail down Law’s less than impeccable suit has his face burning in humiliation.“You’ve got the talent. How far are you willing to go to get it?”
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Donquixote Doflamingo/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 55
Kudos: 144





	1. fill it and willing

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am, projecting my love of office sex once again. I like to think it's because of the multiple office jobs I've had, but whatever. Doflaw fit this dynamic perfectly, and as much as I shouldn't start another fic while I already have one in progress, that's Exactly what I'm going to do ^.^

Law wasn’t new to the art of being interviewed, though it still made him nervous. 

The number of jobs that he’s had at his young age could be considered impressive. He doesn’t like to think too highly of himself, but he’s exceptionally skilled in whatever task he has to do. The only reason he’s left past jobs is only because he was referred to a better one, so of course he always goes for it. 

This one he is currently walking into is bigger than anything from before, it slightly nerves Law, staring at the stark white floors, gold encrusted whatever’s, people bustling in and out of the elevators. One would have expected a quiet atmosphere, because usually that’s how it always is, but it seems things are just as lively as ever at Donquixote & Associates. 

Law’s hands are sweaty by the time he enters the elevator, palms empty, nothing to grasp onto because the man, one by the name of Doflamingo, called Law himself. That was new to him, he wasn’t used to a thorough interview over the phone, especially since the company seemed to be very complex. 

Doflamingo prattled on about the rich history of the company, going into detail on it, and Law could have listened to him talk for ages. His heart quickened every time Doflamingo asked him a question, a low hum to Law’s answer every single damn time. Maybe that’s why Law is nervous. He’s not used to being out of place, but he feels completely out of his element surrounded by all these people that get off on their stops, more people scurrying on. 

The smell of expensive cologne and perfume is high in the air, making Law slightly nauseous. Their clothes obviously cost more than Law’s rent- which is impressive because his apartment’s not cheap- making Law’s suit dim in comparison. By the time the elevator was empty, and Law could finally breathe, the doors opened up to a spacious top floor. Surprisingly, or unsurprisingly, the entire space was free from any cubicles, showcasing that only the boss occupies this floor. 

There’s a conference room off to one side, big enough to fit Law’s quaint little downtown apartment on the inside. The receptionist's desk is empty, which doesn’t surprise Law either. That’s the job he’s applying for after all. If one would have told Law he’d become the secretary, or hopefully become the secretary, to one of the biggest corporations in the entire north blue, Law would have scoffed. Yet here he is. 

Beside the too big receptionist desk, there’s a vast hallway, leading to an open door and Law clears his throat. Doflamingo told him to walk right in, but he’s early, what if he’s not in there? Why the hell doesn’t he at least have someone temporary at the desk to guide Law in. Law’s thoughts seem to be bouncing off these too white walls, the black desk that he might soon be sitting at looks ominous. God, Law’s in over his head. 

Law steels his nerves, trying to ignore the clack his dress shoes make over the marble floor. Everything about this place screams _wealth_ , _power_. Every step closer to those tall ebony doors makes Law’s heart clash in his chest, pausing when he meets the threshold to find the office empty. It’s not bare by any means, but there’s no sight of Doflamingo anywhere. 

Law considers walking back out of the office to the overly expensive chairs he saw in the former room, but the prospect of having to walk down that hallway again makes him think twice. With a deep breath he steps inside. Unlike the cologne that clogged his nostrils up in the elevator, the space around him is light and feathery. Hints of masculine and feminine tones, Law has no idea what hints it could be, but he heard that once in a movie he thinks. 

The office is exceptionally big, marble just the same as the one from before, stark white with thick veins of black running through them, small specs of gold. Law didn’t think it would be possible, but Doflamingo’s desk is larger than the receptionist one. 

All of the furniture is black; the couches and chairs, the bookcase off to the side. The expansive rug that flows from one couch and off to the other is the only color in the place, a deep crimson that somehow ties everything together. 

Law stands stock still trying to take it all in, but somehow that doesn’t even seem like enough. Despite the obvious richness of the place, there are subtle details of homeliness. Random pictures on the bookshelf, plants in between windows, a lovely tall lamp right next to the desk as if Doflamingo spends late nights here. 

A door opening off to the side of the room makes Law jump impossibly high, instantly on alert. He was so focused on the opposite side of the room, that he failed to notice the other one with two doors. The closest one to the windows is sprung open, and Law’s breath hitches. 

It’s clear the man is Doflamingo. Law remembers doing a quick google search after hearing the man’s delectable voice, and he was happy to see he’s just as sexy as the way he talked. The pictures, though, failed to do him justice. 

“Why hello there, you must be Law.” 

The phone obviously did also. The receiver failed to capture just how deep Doflamingo’s voice is, a slight rasp to it that has Law’s toes curling in his shoes. Law swallows thickly, aware that it’s unprofessional to have a crush on his soon to be boss. 

“Yes sir,” Law walks forward with his hand outstretched, and Doflamingo looks down at it. 

He’s a lot taller than the pictures showed also, barely stopping at his chest. Wonderfully tall, he towers over Law, and he realizes why his desk must be so big now. Broad shoulders, well sculpted, a deliciously thick neck. Law blushes furiously when a strong hand grasps his, firm in the way he shakes it. 

“Let’s have a seat, shall we?” 

Law finds himself moving immediately, following after Doflamingo. He takes to the chair seated in front of his desk, trying not to squirm. 

“I took a glance at your portfolio,” Doflamingo thumbs the edges of a file on his desk, opening it in a way that makes Law feel like a student whose work isn’t good enough, “interesting background you have.” 

Law’s throat feels constricted, doesn’t know if the condescending tone is on purpose or accident, but it makes him glance away. 

“I see you’ve never worked for a company of this stature,” Doflamingo adds, and Law, for some reason, feels like he’s being scolded, “though you have more experience than my past secretaries, I’m impressed.” 

Law gazes back at the blonde before him just in time to see Doflamingo raising the edge of the file, signifying Law’s former thoughts on feeling unprepared. 

“I take it you understand what it means working for me.” 

Doflamingo finally looks up at Law, cloudless sky behind him. Law wants to take flight out of that window. Even behind the glasses Doflamingo’s gaze feels intense, and Law nods in a way that’s unconfident. 

“Do you want this position?” 

Law almost snaps his legs closed at Doflamingo’s question, wanting to reach into his slacks and jerk off at the way he phrases it. 

“Yes.” Law says it with a certain desperation and Doflamingo’s lip twitches, “Donquixote & Associates is one of the top leading-” 

“Stand for me.” Doflamingo interrupts, tone bored. 

Law finds himself standing without a second thought, eyes pinned to Doflamingo. The blonde walks around his desk, stopping in front of Law. There’s nothing to suggest Law is being propositioned- Doflamingo's a good distance away, almost leaning against his desk, he’s not even checking Law out- but in Law’s mind he can’t help but be aroused. 

Doflamingo’s hum is neutral, pushing off the desk, and Law fidgets at how he’s circled. His presence is immeasurable, and Law is utterly small, almost cowering when Doflamingo stops in front of him- closer this time. He smells expensive, foreign, something so far away from Law, and he wants to apologize for even breathing too close to him. 

“Working for me entails projecting a good image for my clients,” an obvious trail down Law’s less than impeccable suit has his face burning in humiliation, “you’ve got the talent. How far are you willing to go to get it?” 

Law must be more sexually deprived than he first thought because that gets him so hot. Doflamingo is inspecting him as if he’s an object, a cute little toy that he can add to his collection here in his office. Law has never been spoke to like that, and he wonders if it’s because of how filthy rich he is. 

“I’d do anything.” 

Doflamingo seems pleased by that, and as much as he shouldn’t be delighted by that, Law finds himself preening on the inside. A shiver rolls through him when Doflamingo places a hand on his shoulder, so _big_. His thumb touches near his clavicle, fingers spread over his back, the tips touching down his shoulder blades. God, he’s so tall. Law’s neck is damn near aching at having to look up at him, and Doflamingo smiles as if he realizes that. 

Law sways forward when Doflamingo turns away, pushing Law’s file off to the side. 

“Take your suit coat off and lay back.” 

Law moves on instinct, shrugging the garment off before turning and sitting perched upon the desk. One should not be excited for this, but fuck, if a man like Doflamingo is taking interest in Law, then he’s not going to stop. 

“You take direction wonderfully,” Doflamingo praises when Law lies back. 

Law’s eyes flutter at the touch on his jaw, light fingers brushing over his beard, down to his neck, swallowing back a groan when Doflamingo wraps a hand around his throat. There are no fingers pressing into his pulsing points, Doflamingo just does so to give Law a sense of his power and the action shoots straight down to his cock. 

“You’re quite pretty,” Doflamingo adds in afterthought, as if he thought differently before. 

That hand brushes down to Law’s chest, tapping the middle of it. Law happens to take a glance down and is greeted with the lovely sight of being lined up with Doflamingo’s covered dick. The bulge is bigger than any Law’s ever seen, and he clenches up, wondering if Doflamingo would fuck him. 

“I’ll have your suits sent to your apartment,” Law licks his lips when Doflamingo pulls back, body feeling cold without the heat of the other man close to him, “get up and strip.” 

Law’s knees feel weak when he pushes off the desk, fingers fumbling around his tie. 

“Not like that,” Doflamingo says suddenly too close to Law, Law looks up at him in wonder, eyes going slightly horrified at the blonde tugging his tie off and tossing it in the trash, “face me.” 

Law feels terribly easy at doing what he’s told, there’s not a hint of resistance to him, it’s whatever Doflamingo says, Law follows it without question. 

Doflamingo stands directly in front of Law, watching him clumsily undo the buttons to his dress shirt, humming in surprise when he pulls it off. Fingers rake over his chest tattoos, both hands sliding up to his shoulders, down his arm, Law has no idea how he’s supposed to take the rest of his clothes off with how wonderful Doflamingo is touching him. 

“Don’t be all day about it,” Doflamingo chides, “I have a meeting this afternoon and I would prefer to not be late.” 

Doflamingo’s hands falling away from Law’s body snaps him out of his daze, and he’s quick to kick his shoes off, hastily unbuckling his belt to yank his pants down. He’s embarrassingly hard, glad that his boxers are black so that Doflamingo can’t see how much he’s leaking. 

“Exquisite.” Doflamingo murmurs, stopping Law from taking his boxers off. 

Instead, he pushes on his shoulder. 

“Get on your knees.” 

Law’s knees dig into marble, sitting back on his heels. If he thought Doflamingo to be huge before, then on his knees, the blonde is colossal, otherworldly. 

“You’re beautifully submissive,” Doflamingo says it with a hint of pride, and Law can’t help but flush, “though I suspect if you don’t want this you would have already told me so.” 

Law licks his lips before speaking, noticing Doflamingo’s erection looks more prominent than before. 

“I want it.” God, Law wants it _so badly_. He knows his pupils are dilated, dripping with arousal for the man before him. 

Law wants to reach out and palm Doflamingo’s dick, but he stops himself, squirming and waiting for Doflamingo’s approval to do so. Law has always enjoyed being placed under someone’s thumb, being stripped of all coherent thought, but Doflamingo is in a league of his own. Law feels needy, and Doflamingo hasn’t even done anything to him yet. 

“You want it?” The taunt is followed with Doflamingo running a hand through Law’s hair, tugging it back softly as if testing the waters. 

Law bites his lip at those long fingers curled in his tendrils, nails slightly scratching his scalp. 

“Yes sir.” 

“Go on and suck it.” 

Law reaches forward quickly, deftly unbuckling Doflamingo’s pants, eager in the way he yanks at his zipper, barely even pulling the slacks down. Doflamingo’s fingers tighten when Law traces the bulge, scooting closer on his knees, using both hands to slide the front of Doflamingo’s boxers down. 

Law moans quietly at the sight of his dick, rubbing his legs together. Doflamingo is bigger than any man he’s ever taken, not terribly so, because Law has taken many, but the blonde is just as long as he is thick. The length of it curves upwards, and Law swears he can already feel it putting pressure on his prostate, the bulbous tip is slightly flushed, glistening with precum. Beautiful. It's the prettiest dick Law will ever have the pleasure of sucking. 

With closed eyes Law leans towards it, tongue flat against the tip, gripping Doflamingo’s base lightly. The salty taste of precum has Law writhing, skin feeling plush and velvet when Law licks around it. Doflamingo tastes enticing. Law slurps it into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks as he pulls back, tongue sticking out as he tries to suck deeper. 

Doflamingo brushes the back of his throat and Law’s eyes roll behind his lids, relishing in how Doflamingo’s grip tightens, groaning in appreciation. 

“You’ve got a lot of experience at this.” 

Law’s not surprised Doflamingo isn’t breathless at all, if anything he’s more affected than the blonde. His eyelashes flutter when he opens them, trying to bob his head as best as he can. Law’s mouth is stretched wide, slapping both hands on the floor below him to try and get Doflamingo deeper into his mouth. 

“That’s it baby,” Doflamingo holds the back of Law’s head, rocking forward, “work for it.” 

Law grows painfully hard at that, picking up a sloppy pace that has threads of spit slicking up and down Doflamingo’s cock. Every time Law gags Doflamingo presses harder on the back of Law’s head as if to keep him in place, looking up and pleading with his eyes for the blonde to do exactly that. If Law wasn’t so greedy, he’d pull back and tell Doflamingo, but the heaviness of Doflamingo’s cock stops Law from doing that. 

Doflamingo starts driving in at a steady place, still not deep enough, but enough for Law to know who’s in charge and that little gesture has him palming his dick. 

“Stop touching yourself.” 

Law whines pitifully, cheek tingling when Doflamingo slaps it lightly, thrusting in deeper than before. 

“Your only focus should be on pleasuring me.” Doflamingo says it with finality, voice demanding. 

Law salivates, drooling all over Doflamingo’s length, loving the feeling of both hands fitted on the nape of his neck. Doflamingo locks his knees, pushing impossibly deep in Law’s throat and his eyes roll back, gagging at the lack of oxygen and it feels like his cock swells up more- the fucking sadist. Doflamingo gasps when he pulls out, not giving Law enough time to breathe when he does the same thing over again. 

At Law’s whine and shudder, Doflamingo throws his head back, his groan echoing around the office, and Law suddenly remembers the door being wide open. Anybody could come off the elevator and know what was going on in here, but instead of feeling ashamed for that, Law gets harder. 

Here he was supposed to be having an interview, but instead he’s getting his throat fucked like a slut. 

“When you moan like that,” Doflamingo grunts, “your throat tightens up. It feels exquisite.” 

Law coughs up spit when his mouth is free, scuttling forward for more, trying to chase the ribbons of spit on Doflamingo’s cock, but he’s stopped with fingers sharply tugging his head back. 

“Seems you lack restraint though,” Doflamingo scolds, frowning the slightest bit, “you’ll need to be trained.” 

Law licks at the spit around his lips, smiling in a daze. If it wasn’t confirmed before, Law’s glad to know he has the job now. The prospect of getting to suck this dick everyday doesn’t sound too bad. 

Doflamingo smirks down at him as if he knows exactly what Law’s thinking, and that wouldn’t surprise him. Law's been told on multiple occasions how obvious it is that he’s a cockslut, been told that they find it hot as hell that Law’s shameless. Law hopes Doflamingo thinks the same. 

“Bend over.” 

Law scrambles up, happy to obey the command, if he had to stand his knees surely would have buckled. Law hisses at how cold the ebony wood is, nipples perking up, arching his back as he drags his hands over the desk to grip the edge. 

“Are you always this eager?” Doflamingo muses, trailing his fingers over the top of Law’s briefs, “or are you just desperate.” 

Law’s forehead knocks onto the desk when Doflamingo palms his ass cheek, craving to feel it skin on skin. His entire hand covers over it, and Law can imagine Doflamingo’s fingers curled up in the plush muscle, spreading Law apart while that glorious cock of his fucks into him. 

“I’ll take that as the former.” 

Law can hear the smile in Doflamingo’s voice, but he ignores it when his briefs are yanked down, stepping out of them. Law doesn’t know where Doflamingo throws them off to, and he feels like he should care. People will probably suspect something did go on if he walks out with missing clothes. Oh well. 

Law glances over his shoulder just in time to see Doflamingo biting his lip as Law spreads his legs. It’s easy to do such a thing for a powerful man, Doflamingo is just dripping in dominance and Law’s more aroused than he’s ever been. 

“Are you goin’ to fuck me?” 

Doflamingo raises a nonexistent eyebrow, stepping in between Law’s legs, tracing a thumb around his rim. 

“I haven’t decided yet.” 

Law wouldn’t even care if he left him just like this, if he’s being entirely honest. It doesn’t matter if he’s on edge, hips twitching simply because of a thumb pressed against him. Law would take this torment alone just because it feels that pleasurable. 

Doflamingo spreads one of Law’s ass cheeks apart, and he mewls when it enters him. The touch is dry, but my god does it feel good. He has thick fingers, wonderfully so, everything about this man is thick and Law shivers at what he could do to him. Doflamingo covers over him, slipping his thumb out and Law clenches desperately to try and suck that digit back in. 

“Do you always spread your legs so easily?” 

It’s a rhetorical question but Law still nods. 

“Uh huh.” 

Doflamingo slaps the meat of Law’s ass harshly and he cries out in pleasure, thrusting back for more. 

“Manners.” Doflamingo chides. 

“Yes sir.” Law corrects himself. 

“You’d be a wonderful toy,” Doflamingo pinches his ass and Law groans, “wouldn’t you doll?” 

Doflamingo slides the tips of his fingers down the crack of Law’s ass, shuddering against the desk, his own fingers curling tightly over the edge. 

“ _Oh yes_ ,” Law moans at Doflamingo cupping his balls, thumb to his perineum, “yes sir.” 

“Stay just like this.” Doflamingo orders softly, touch gone, the palm of his hand pressing on the base of Law’s spine. 

Doflamingo doesn’t wait for a response, just walks away, and Law is greeted with the spectacular sight of Doflamingo’s long dick jutting between his legs. Law can feel himself leaking at the stark contrast in their clothing, nerves crackling under his skin when Doflamingo slides open one of his drawers and tosses a condom onto the desk, a familiar looking bottle in his hand. 

Law doesn’t care to think about why and how Doflamingo is so prepared for such an event, that google search revealed he was, in short terms, a playboy. If he’s already this good without even fucking Law, then he can understand why. 

“I like my sex rough,” Doflamingo informs him, spreading Law open once again, “prepping you would be too much of a bother, but I’m willing to go gentle with you this first time.” 

The fact that Law knows he’s going to be fucked by Doflamingo again after this has him already pushing back. 

“Next time I expect you to be ready.” 

Law doesn’t know when the _next time_ will be, but he plans on adding a new toy to his collection. He rarely has any anal plugs, and the thought of wearing one to work almost every day, waiting with lustful anticipation for Doflamingo to call him into his office to get fucked is more than appealing. 

Law squeals, seizing up when an open bottle is pressed against his hole, an ungodly amount of lube being squirted directly inside of him. Doflamingo holds Law in place, the front edge of the desk digging into his belly. 

“Relax.” Doflamingo chuckles, bottle clattering to the floor. 

Law attempts to, but as soon as he sucks in a deep breath, a finger is slowly pushing inside of him. Doflamingo doesn’t wait for Law to adjust, he starts pumping that digit in and out of him at a maddening pace, adding a second once he realizes how easily Law stretches. If this is what Doflamingo means by being gentle, Law might fall in love. 

It’s rare to find someone who only thinks about themself during sex, and Law’s always dreamed of it. Doflamingo scissors his fingers apart and Law is moaning, writhing, balls pulling taunt. Fuck he could cum like this. Law’s head falls to the desk, panting harshly when Doflamingo shoves in a third finger. 

“You really are a slut, aren’t you baby.” Doflamingo teases. 

Law doesn’t need to answer, his hole clenching up says enough. 

“Want me to fuck you now?” 

The impatience in Doflamingo’s tone is palpable, yet he still curves his fingers, searching and laughing delightfully when Law releases a wrecked sob. The blonde continues to abuse his prostate until lewd sounds hang in the air. 

Tears spring up in Law’s eyes, and he can taste his orgasm, the heat coiling up in his stomach as Doflamingo adds another finger. The stretch is delicious, Law is reduced to nothing but moans and whimpers, fucking himself back on the digits. 

“Get on your toes,” Doflamingo twists his fingers and Law’s eyes roll back, “now Law, I don’t have all day to wait on you.” 

Law chokes on a moan, legs trembling as he gets on the tips of his toes. 

“I want you to get used to this position,” lube drips down the back of Law’s thigh when Doflamingo removes his fingers, a disgustingly loud squelch following, “I accept nothing but obedience. I don’t care if it’s at your desk or if my business partners are in here. Once I tell you to bend over, _this_ is how I expect you to present yourself.” 

_Oh god_. 

The tip of Doflamingo’s covered cock pushes passed the loose ring of muscle and Law’s legs already feel like jelly. 

“Do you understand me.” 

“Yes sir,” Law breathes. 

Law’s pretty sure his wail can be heard on the floors below them, Doflamingo shoves hurriedly inside of his hole, roughly pounding away. The pace is fucking brutal, but Doflamingo’s cock is big enough to where he doesn’t even have to angle his hips to Law’s prostate. The feeling of being split open and used is what sends him hurdling over the edge. 

Doflamingo laughs mockingly, gripping Law’s hips to yank him back on his member, eyes rolling as he spurts on the ground beneath him. Law’s never been taken without so much care, and he loves it. Drool is leaking out the side of his mouth, eyes unfocused, walls constantly clenching around Doflamingo’s dick. 

“You make such pretty sounds,” Doflamingo praises. 

Fingers pull at Law’s hair and his hands scramble against the wood, palms too sweaty when he tries to lay them flat and just ends up slipping before Doflamingo rights him. Tears cascade down his cheeks when he snaps his eyes closed, stars dancing behind his eyes. Law's calves are screaming to break the position, but the feeling of Doflamingo snapping his hips into his hole is the most exquisite experience. 

“ _Deeper_ ,” Law moans brokenly like Doflamingo’s not already balls deep. 

Law’s scalp is stinging with how hard Doflamingo’s pulling his hair, gripping his waist to press as deep as he can inside of Law, giving him exactly what he wants. 

“Oh _yes_ ,” Law sighs, jaw slackening. 

Law can feel himself twitching between his legs again, chest heaving with every harsh thrust, Doflamingo stuffing him full. Goddamnit. 

“So good,” Law slurs, toes slipping across marble to spread his legs even more, steadying his palms on the desk for balance. 

Doflamingo groans in appreciation, releasing the grip on Law’s hair to grasp his waist. Law’s head knocks forward, watching his cock bounce with every drive of Doflamingo’s cock, pelvis flush against his ass. Law knows he’s going to be aching after this, have bruises lining the skin of his waist, and he can’t wait to press on them, remembering how he got them. 

Law wishes he could feel Doflamingo without the condom on, but the slap of his heavy balls smacking against Law’s own makes up for it, he supposes. If he got too greedy, maybe Doflamingo would deny him. 

“You’re so loud.” 

Is he? Law didn’t even notice. The only thing he’s aware of is how slick Doflamingo feels using Law like a cocksleeve, like his opinion doesn’t matter the least bit. 

“I-” Law hiccups, feeling Doflamingo all the way in his stomach, “I _love_ it.” 

Law grins dumbly, head knocking up and down at the fast rhythm. Doflamingo’s hips stutter, pace going sloppy and reckless, thrusting in and out of Law desperately. Law laughs a tad bit too breathless, loving how it seems like Doflamingo can’t get enough of how easy Law is. 

Law clenches up every time Doflamingo slides out, loosening his hole, feeling _every single_ sweet inch of his boss. Doflamingo damn near fucking Law off his toes, making all of these beautiful grunting noises that send shivers up Law’s spine, tingles to his dick. 

“Like that,” Law urges, “fuck me like that.” 

“Shit,” Doflamingo gasps, nails digging into his skin, rutting up into Law’s heat. 

Law feels a sense of pride at Doflamingo’s forehead pressing in between his shoulder blades, can feel how hard the blonde is breathing, sweat mingling together. 

“Oh _Law_.” Doflamingo groans, slamming balls deep. 

Doflamingo doesn’t mention anything about coming, but Law can feel how he swells up, pulling out just to pound back in. 

“Fill me up,” Law whispers. 

Doflamingo chuckles disbelievingly, and Law can’t wait for the day he actually does fill Law up with his semen. The only unfulfilling thing about this is that Law can tell Doflamingo is orgasming, but there’s none of that wetness, no fullness. When Doflamingo pulls out, there’s no cum pooling in his ass or dripping down his thighs and Law sobs pathetically. 

”Shit,” Doflamingo repeats, catching his breath before standing up. 

Doflamingo pats Law’s thigh. 

“Good boy.” 

Law takes that as a sign to release his position and he groans in relief, slumping onto the desk. He’s still painfully hard, breathing raggedly, can feel the heat of Doflamingo moving away and he’d love nothing more than to lay here and fall asleep. 

“Raise up for me baby.” 

Law almost whimpers in protest, his muscles are aching, but he does as he’s told, eyes widening when his jaw is cupped, and lips are sliding against his own. Holy _fuck_ Doflamingo knows how to kiss. His tongue slides against Law’s lips, gently coaxing them open and Law moans, shivering at how the appendage curls around his own. 

The kiss was much too short, Law chasing Doflamingo when he pulls back, licking at the spit on the blonde's lip. He’s greeted with his own reflection when he looks up at Doflamingo, cheeks tearstained and blotched red, eyelashes matted with tears. His lips are red and puffy, the obvious signs of him drooling from before. 

In short, Law looks filthy. He just got fucked sloppy by the man that’s soon to be his boss and he loved every single depraved second of it. 

A thumb sweeps across the mess on his beard and Law ducks down, eagerly licking it off the digit. 

“You’re a dream darling.” 

That’s the sweetest compliment Law’s ever heard, even more so because Doflamingo sounds genuine. 

“You’re a good fuck.” 

The words slip out of Law’s mouth before he even realizes and Doflamingo’s eyes visibly widen. Law’s jaw drops at his crassness, straightening himself, cheeks burning. 

“I- I mean, thank you?” Not only does it come out weak, but Law also phrases it like a question. 

Law’s suddenly aware of just how naked he is, Doflamingo put together perfectly, and here he went and just made a complete fool of himself. 

“Charming,” Doflamingo teases, lips pulling up into a smirk, “is this how you thank all the men that you fuck?” 

Law’s eyebrow twitches in irritation, feeling relaxed now that he’s been satisfied- partly, he’s still hard- but after the way he just gave his thanks, Law wouldn’t be surprised if Doflamingo left him aching. Law slides a hand on his hip, looking up at Doflamingo with an unamused expression. 

“Maybe it is,” Law replies haughtily. 

Law doesn’t know if Doflamingo isn’t used to being spoke to this way, or if it’s because Law was just docile and meek, but the blonde looks shocked again. Not as much as before, but his lips part and his glasses jostle like he’s raising his nonexistent eyebrows. The expression only lasted a second before it melts off his features and Doflamingo is throwing his head back with a loud laugh. 

“And here I thought you were going to be a quiet little toy,” Doflamingo retorts, grabbing at Law’s waist to push him back on the desk before dropping to his knees. 

Law’s eyes widen in shock, heart jumping in his throat when Doflamingo grips the back of Law’s knee to throw it over his shoulder. 

“I like that sharp tongue of yours better,” Doflamingo murmurs, licking a long stripe up Law’s cock and his head falls back in ecstasy, “I’m going to enjoy fucking you mute.”


	2. empty? Empty.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In hindsight, Law should have realized what type of man Doflamingo is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it's not obvious, I for some reason have the Biggest office sex kink

In hindsight, Law should have realized what type of man Doflamingo is. The details were all laid out right there even before the moment he stepped into that office. 

Doflamingo, in the media, is eccentric and flagrant, utterly shameless. The blonde thrives having people around him, though he’s rarely seen going to clubs or bars- which Law finds admirable. He quickly retracted that statement when he came upon a gossip article on how brazen he was in his early twenties. 

While Doflamingo himself never says it out loud, Law knows the man is egotistical, he can understand that also. The man has more money than he probably knows what to do with, could most likely buy out the earth if he so pleased, but he’s greedy. 

After his father and mother passed away in a car accident while Doflamingo was in college, the full reigns of the company fell into his lap, and with great success he managed to take it further than what his father could even accomplish. Even while still in college. 

There aren’t that many articles on Doflamingo’s younger brother, much to Law’s chagrin. He happened to catch sight of a picture sitting on Doflamingo’s bookshelf and a heat coiled up in his stomach. It was terribly obvious they were related, but where Doflamingo’s smirk was salacious, wickedly looking at the camera, his brothers was wide and full of boyish charm, and Law found himself smitten with that. 

Though it’s probably obvious already, Law did a bit of digging, but he thought it to be smart to understand his boss. It was, obviously, not needed, because he and Doflamingo have become _quite_ acquainted in these last two weeks. 

Doflamingo quickly showed Law his insatiability, and he was glad for the fact that after that first day he made a shameless trip to an adult store to buy the biggest plug they owned. The cashier looked at him with an impressively raised eyebrow, and if Law wasn’t propositioned by his boss, he may have fucked the man behind the counter. 

Law took to wearing the plug skeptically. 

His first day back, Law’s stomach was full of butterflies, walking out of the elevator to find a small stack of files neatly placed on his desk, and an exuberant vase full of tulips. Before the day ended, Doflamingo had Law’s head pulled back, golden eyes staring at those red and yellow buds while they broke in the desk. 

Law didn’t wear the plug that day, and while Doflamingo claimed he didn’t care for prepping, he made sure he did so thoroughly. Law, much to Doflamingo’s reluctance, _forgot_ to wear the plug for the rest of the week if only to feel the way his fingers meticulously curled inside of him each and every single time. 

Doflamingo wasn’t pleased with having to wait, and whenever Law came into work this morning- plugged up and ready- he was quickly yanked into his boss's office, door slamming shut. Law gasped scandalously, eyes widening up at Doflamingo in faux horror. 

“You have a nine o’clock this morning.” 

“I’ve just about lost my patience with you,” Doflamingo grunts instead, tugging Law closer to his desk. 

Law doesn’t bother hiding his smile, he’s come to rather enjoy the way Doflamingo manhandles him without care. He doesn’t blink an eye when he’s shoved onto the wood, already raising on his toes. 

“Are you going to fuck me this early in the morning, Sir?” 

A palm lands sharply on Law’s ass and his mouth drops open, moaning loudly. 

“Shut up.” 

Law bites his lip, head falling onto his forearm while Doflamingo starts kneading Law’s ass. 

“I’m not a patient man angel,” another sharp smack and Law swallows down a whimper, shifting on his toes, “but you know this.” 

The sound of shoes clacking away from him has Law raising his head up, licking his lips at the frown on Doflamingo’s lips, pretty hands tugging his drawer open before he tosses something in front of Law. A plug. Law giggles delightfully. 

“Awh you shouldn’t have,” Law coos, raising up from his position to snatch up the box. 

It seems Doflamingo took a lot of thought for this, and simply because of a toy. Law smiles imagining him intently looking at his laptop or scrolling through his phone, trying to figure out which one would be perfect for Law. 

“You’re so thoughtful,” Law sighs, fluttering his eyelashes up at Doflamingo, “I’m afraid I can’t accept.” 

Because Law’s is much cuter. This one is metal, of course, but instead of a cute pink jewel like Law has, this one is black and only in a circular shape. Law’s is definitely prettier. It’s nice and weighty so Law can feel it every time he moves, the jewel in the shape of a heart. 

Law tosses the box onto Doflamingo’s desk without care, sliding in the seat behind him. Oh, Doflamingo looks so terribly unamused, and Law has quickly come to realize he adores riling the man up. It hasn’t been long since they’ve known each other, and while at times he still seems unmovable, Law doesn’t bother biting his tongue. 

It makes for a good business relationship, Law supposes. Doflamingo showed that he doesn’t beat around the bush, but where he’s stoic and seemingly unphased, Law has become a bit bratty. All for good reason. 

“And why is that?” Doflamingo’s lip twitches as if he’s trying to hide his smile, sitting back in his big leather chair. 

“Mine is prettier.” Law raises an eyebrow and Doflamingo throws his head back and laughs, Adams apple bobbing deliciously. 

Law wouldn’t say it out loud due to the man’s ego, but Doflamingo is fucking breathtaking. Stunning. Every single one of his suits fits like the material was sewn onto him, showing off how perfectly sculpted he is. Chest proudly on display when he shrugs the suit coat off, blonde hairs shimmering on his forearms when he rolls his sleeves up before he fucks Law, long legs closing the distance between them. 

Doflamingo does things artfully. Whether it’s intentionally or not, Doflamingo is art itself. 

“I should have known,” Doflamingo muses, forefinger tapping on his desk, “let me see.” 

Law sighs dramatically, raising out of his chair. 

“I’d love to Mr. Donquixote,” Law purrs, “but you have that nine o’clock.”

∷ 

At 8:45 sharp the bell to the elevator dings, and Law looks up, ready to greet whoever it is that’s come to have a meeting with Doflamingo. Law’s tongue, though, decides to sit heavily in his mouth as soon as the form comes into view, stepping out of the elevator in all his glory.

The pictures dealing with the Donquixote brothers don’t do them justice, clearly. 

Rosinante isn’t as tall as Doflamingo, but his presence alone speaks volumes. Law watches as he glides forward, an amused smile on his face, stopping directly in front of Law’s desk. Law attempts to not whimper as he tilts his head back, looking up into pretty brown eyes, blonde tendrils falling over his eyelashes. 

Law has a terrible weakness for blonde’s, and this man could push all those buttons just as bad as his brother can. 

“You’re far prettier than the last one.” 

Law blushes furiously, licking his lips. 

“Thank you.” 

My god does he smell good, Law refrains from leaning forward to inhale deeply, but he knows his eyes are lidded with desire. 

“Rosi is that you?” Doflamingo doesn’t have to yell due to the echo, but Law still jumps like he magically read Law’s dirty thoughts pinned to his brother. 

Rosinante winks at Law, and his heart flutters. 

“Business calls.” 

Law watches Rosinante as he walks away, ears perking up when the elevator dings again. It’s unusual to have so many people, and so early in the morning. It’s usually just Doflamingo and Law by themselves, the latter constantly talking on the phone or on conference calls, Law seated at his desk, inputting numbers onto excel sheets, typing up documents. 

It’s all very boring, that’s why Law looks forward to getting railed on whatever hard surface Doflamingo finds fit. 

Law smiles warmly, trying not to trail his eyes down the lithe form- holy hell, why the hell does Doflamingo know such hot people. Golden eyes barely look at him, not even a spare glance. 

“Good morning, Mr. Donquixote is in a meeting right now-” 

Law says, and gets completely ignored. The man breezes passed Law and his jaw drops at the rude gesture. Law would be damned if this is how he loses his job, there’s no telling if the man is actually a colleague or a past worker here. If this ends badly it would be all Law’s fault. 

Doflamingo’s door is swung open without a word, and the conversation on the other side pauses. 

“I’m sorry sir,” Law says hastily before the man can speak. 

Doflamingo tilts his head to Law just as Rosinante is glancing over his shoulder, pretty smile set in place. The man in the all black suit huffs out a small laugh. 

“Hard worker you have.” 

Doflamingo smirks, reclining back in his chair. His gaze is obviously pinned on Law and he shifts on his feet. 

“It’s no problem at all Law,” Doflamingo responds, “he’s my nine o’clock.” 

Now Law just feels like an idiot. He mentally files a piece of information away that Doflamingo needs to start informing him on _who_ exactly is coming in, instead of just giving him times on when they’re coming in. 

“Excuse me then.” Law mutters, catching sight of every single amused smirk. 

Before the door closes Law catches a retort from Doflamingo that has him clenching up. 

“Stop teasing my little toy Hawky.” 

Law doesn’t know what the man says in return because he wisely walks away.

∷ 

Just as the elevator door is closing, the two occupants staring intently at Law in a way that makes him _very_ aware of the plug nestled deep in him, a finger taps on Law’s desk.

“Up.” 

Law is tugged out of his seat before he can even process the order, cheek pressing onto cold wood. Law gasps in surprise, looking over his shoulder when Doflamingo comes into view. 

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re an open book?” Doflamingo taunts and Law nods, “those men could practically _smell_ how aroused you were.” 

The words are followed by Doflamingo expertly pressing on the base of the plug and Law whines, rocking back on the touch. 

“They could come back up,” Doflamingo murmurs, Law stiffening up, “none of that now,” the blonde chides, rubbing deliciously on the toy, “Rosi muses you wouldn’t mind being shared between men.” 

Law snaps his eyes closed, biting his bottom lip. Doflamingo is torturously pressing the plug deeper in him, stepping between his spread legs, placing his free hand next to Law’s head. 

“I think he may be right.” 

Law thinks so also. If the man just so happened to be his boss’s brother, as taboo as it may sound, Law wouldn’t mind. He’d do anything to be happily pinned between two powerful blondes. 

“Would you share me?” Law asks it a little bit too desperately and Doflamingo’s hand pauses before sliding around the front of Law’s slacks. 

“I wonder.” Doflamingo mutters, instead of the blonde sounding sure of himself, there’s a bit of contemplation in his tone. 

Doflamingo hums when he finds Law is hard, pulling away and patting his ass. 

“Take your off your coat.” 

Doflamingo pulls back enough to allow Law to stand, taking the garment when Law hands it to him. The blonde fulfilled his promise on getting Law new clothes, faster than Law expected. When he came home that same evening, dressed for bed, he received a knock on his door, opening it to find a man with thick sideburns and black sunglasses. Without a word he handed a huge bag to Law, shoe boxes next. 

Law had no idea how Doflamingo knew his clothes or shoe size, but everything fit him impeccably. 

Law’s belt is unbuckled without problem, and his eyes flutter at Doflamingo pressing up against him, his bulge fitted between the crack of Law’s ass. Law likes this the most, the moment before Doflamingo shoves him forward. Doflamingo always steps as close as he can to Law, molding them together. It reminds Law of Doflamingo’s power, how immense he is, how grateful Law feels that such a man is this turned on by him. 

Law sags back when Doflamingo trails his hands down the front of his shirt, thumbs teasing his covered nipples. The moan Law releases sounds too loud for the area, and his cheeks burn. The elevator is placed directly in front of him, if any of the men did come back up, they’d see Law writhing simply by getting his nipples played with. 

“Always so responsive.” Doflamingo’s baritone washes over Law, and when lips are pressed against his throat, Law tilts his head. 

Doflamingo sucks open mouthed kisses along his skin and Law whimpers, rocking back, mouth falling open when the plug jostles inside him. 

“Come on,” Law urges, blindly reaching behind him to hold Doflamingo’s thigh. 

“You’re getting a bit too impatient doll.” 

Doflamingo licks up to the shell of Law’s ear, and just how the hell is he not supposed to be impatient when the blonde has a dick that big waiting on him. Despite his condescending tone, Doflamingo pushes Law down easily, tugging his slacks and briefs down in one quick motion. 

The elastic digs into the skin of his thighs, and Law’s legs are already trembling when he raises up on his toes, fingers curling over the edge of his own desk. 

“You always look exquisite like this,” Doflamingo praises, flicking Law’s shirt up, “these are such a pretty addition.” 

Doflamingo traces around Law’s back tattoo and he squirms, feeling the caress all the way to his toes. 

“Open this for me.” 

A square packet is rudely pressed against his lips and Law eagerly latches his teeth on it, gazing up at Doflamingo as he tears off the tip. Fingers fit around Law’s plug and he relaxes, eyes falling shut when it’s tugged out impatiently. 

At the first press of Doflamingo’s tip Law moans for more, laying perfectly still even though he bottoms out quickly. The belt to Doflamingo’s slacks pushes harshly against him, slapping against Law’s skin at the maddening pace the blonde picks up. 

Law bites at his arm, skin wet because of how he’s panting, obscene noises filling up the workspace. Doflamingo grips Law’s hips, kicking his ankles apart. Law almost breaks position but he’s quick to correct himself, not wanting the feeling of Doflamingo to leave him. He’s as hard and thick as always, the length so damn pleasurable against his walls. 

“ _Deeper_.” Law moans, eyes rolling back at Doflamingo swiveling his hips, plunging deeper than before. 

Oh _god_ Law could get addicted to this. 

Doflamingo always takes him fiercely, as if he only cares about his own orgasm, no care at all for Law’s comfortability or release. It never fails to make him swell up, jaw slack, voicing his appreciation for the rough fucking. 

That belt keeps on smacking the same spot and Law’s sure he could cum off that pain alone, the feeling only intensifying when he clenches up because of how Doflamingo’s nails are digging into bruises he made on Friday. Doflamingo groans beautifully, roughly yanking Law back, shoving as deep as he can go. Law cries out, forehead plastered on the desk. His knees are wobbly because of the onslaught, but good god does it feel fucking amazing. 

“About,” Law swallows around some spit, ”about to cum.” 

Doflamingo, much to Law’s delight, speeds up. His hips are just snapping forward and Law’s fluttering, hole trying to suck Doflamingo in every time he draws back. 

“Fuck baby,” Doflamingo groans, one of his hands leaves Law’s waist to spread one cheek apart. 

Law’s whine is absolutely filthy when he feels spit around the loose muscle, Doflamingo fucking it back into him, another line of spit slapping down. Fuck, Law loves how dirty this man is. 

“You take me so well.” 

Law flushes at the praise in his voice, rocking back to meet his thrusts. 

“Such an easy little fuck.” 

Law chokes on a whimper at Doflamingo smacking his ass, cock twitching between his legs. 

“ _Again_.” 

Doflamingo grunts, waiting until he’s balls deep to slap the other cheek harder. The sting sends a wonderful wave of pleasure through him, and Law’s head throws back, spine arching at Doflamingo doing it again and again. Law can’t even form words when his orgasm crashes over him, wave after wave of cum spurting out of his cock. 

Being fucked through his orgasm has Law thrashing against the desk, damn near splitting wood. Doflamingo’s laugh is _mean_ , not pausing in his ministrations at all, still slamming hard and deep despite Law’s oversensitivity. 

“Min-” Law hiccups, sobbing on the wood. It’s wet from tears and spit, and Law doesn’t know how he’s even going to be able to think straight for the rest of the day, “ _Mingo_.” 

Doflamingo coos, slowing his pace down. Law’s eyes roll up to the ceiling, feeling every inch of his member, thick and heavy inside of him. 

“Look at that pretty face.” Doflamingo rolls smoothly and Law’s mind blanks, cheek sliding up and down on the desk at the slow pace. 

Law wasn’t ever a fan of slow fucking, but he could get used to it with Doflamingo. He has a way of pulling all the way out, filling him back up, repeating it over and over again until Law’s drooling all over his cheek. 

“Is it too much for you pretty?” Doflamingo laughs lightly, falling to his elbows, suit soft against Law’s bare skin, “this is what you’re best for.” 

The words are whispered along the shell of Law’s ear and he nods dumbly, feeling incredibly sloppy, but fuck if Doflamingo isn’t right. The blonde drops more of his weight and Law falls pliant, loving how small he feels under a man that has the world at his feet. 

“I’ve had cunts that were tighter than yours.” 

Law whimpers pathetically, cheeks burning up in humiliation, walls pulsating. 

“What a fucking _slut_.” 

“Uh huh,” Law whines, legs shaking, but he wants Doflamingo to know how much he’s loving this when he raises higher on his toes. 

Law can feel the way Doflamingo smiles on his skin, pressing a kiss before he’s angling Law’s jaw to look up at him. Doflamingo stops with his cock settled deep inside of Law and he keens high in his throat. The blonde is much too big to be buried like this, and it has Law struggling, tears spilling down his cheeks, and Doflamingo grins as if he can sense his inner turmoil. 

“I bet you can’t wait until I come inside of you.” 

What a sick fucking bastard to tease Law like that. 

Law sobs pitifully, hating that his reflection shows him looking so desperate and fucked out. Every time Doflamingo’s sheathed in his heat that’s all Law can think about, think about nothing but cum pooling inside his hole, seeping out of him. Law knows it will feel incredible being plugged up afterwards, cum deep inside of him, blinking dazedly the entire time, remembering how Doflamingo stuffed him full. 

“I know baby,” Doflamingo says condescendingly, dragging his thumb over Law’s bottom lip, “little slut just wants to be full of it, huh? Want to feel me dripping down your thighs.” 

Law nods, eyes fluttering when Doflamingo shifts, hole stretched wide around his cock. 

“Don’t worry baby,” Doflamingo twitches deep in Law, “I’ll give you all of it.”

∷ 

After, quite literally, being fucked stupid. Doflamingo carried Law to the bathroom in his office, cleaning him up, somehow donning a fresh suit for him out of nowhere. Law appreciated the gesture. He knows Doflamingo wouldn’t have made him walk around with a wrinkled suit, not when he cares about an image.

By the time Doflamingo was done dressing Law, his lips and tongue didn’t feel that numb, his legs were still wobbly, and Law is silently thanking Doflamingo for building the muscle in his legs. 

Reluctantly though, Doflamingo didn’t plug Law back up, though the toy was missing by the time he sat behind his desk. The rest of the day went by in a blur, which was a good thing. Law was hoping Doflamingo would come out and ravish him in some way, but he gave up hope when it hit four o’clock. 

Law blames Doflamingo for making him want more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I have too much fun writing doflaw, I am not even ashamed


	3. you have a hole, it's a poultice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s art, the way he and Doflamingo fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been diabolically horny and living out my fantasies through this small little fic. I spent all day shamelessly writing this chapter and the last one, so I hope y'all like it :3

Law is, usually, pretty good with timing. 

Usually, but Law was eager today. 

It’s been over a month since Law started working for Doflamingo, and while he still calls the man incorrigible, he can’t help but admire his work ethic. It’s obvious he cares a lot about this company. Doflamingo never leaves when Law does, yet he’s always here whenever Law comes in. Law used to pride himself on coming into work early, but Doflamingo quickly snatched that title away from him. 

Law had the misfortune of being alone last week due to Doflamingo needing to fly out of the country for a convention he was to speak at. Well, Law says he was alone, but Rosinante, the angel he is, kept Law company the entire time. Not quite the company he wished, but it was better than sitting in a lobby with no one else to talk to. 

Now that Doflamingo’s back in town, and after practically _feeling_ how exhausted he was, Law decided to take some matters into his own hands. 

Law wasn’t doing anything he didn’t want to do when he went to the store, although it was a new experience, doing such a thing for someone else. It was easy enough to find what he was looking for, and here he is the next day. 

Doflamingo looking obviously surprised, of course he is. 

His boss's egotistical mindset must be rubbing off on Law, because Law muses anybody would be happy to witness the sight of him peeling off his suit to reveal lingerie underneath. Thanks to the obscene amount of money Law now gets paid, he can afford to splurge on himself, so splurge he did. 

The lingerie is a name brand piece that he would have never given a second look at before, and maybe this is a great way to thank Doflamingo as well as relax him. If it had not been for the blonde, Law surely would have never been able to get this. 

Doflamingo reclines back in his chair, finger rubbing his bottom lip, watching Law’s bralette come into view, silk black garter belt wrapped snuggly around his waist. The stockings make it easy to kick his dress shoes off, easily dropping his pants. 

Doflamingo says not a word the entire time he’s gazing at Law, and Law wonders if it’s because he actually rendered the blonde speechless or if it’s just because he doesn’t care to speak right now. Law doesn’t actually care, he knows he looks good, has always liked dressing up like this even if it was only for himself. Doflamingo adores his tattoos, so Law knows he’s roaming over them in appreciation, black clashing on black. 

Law can tell the difference between material he’s owned before compared to this. The stockings feel wonderful against his legs, garter straps digging deliciously into his thighs, hips, over his ass. Law’s cock can already be seen peeking out the top of his panties, flushed and hard. 

Law’s feet slip against the marble, stopping right in front of Doflamingo, fingers pressing close to where his elbows are on the arm of his chair. 

“Which end do you want?” Law drawls. 

Doflamingo’s glasses jostle, and being this close, Law can see the way his eyes widened, mouth parting. 

“My ass?” Law boldly straddles Doflamingo, one hand resting on his shoulder, the other gripping his boss’s wrist to bring it around to his ass. 

“Fuck.” Doflamingo whispers when Law presses their hands against the plug resting at his hole. 

Law ducks down and licks along his jaw- belatedly realizing this is the first time he’s done this. Usually it’s Doflamingo touching and licking, kissing all over Law. This is the first time he’s had his lips pressed against Doflamingo’s skin. The blonde visibly shudders at Law nipping and licking along the bone, smearing kisses up to his ear. 

“But you know how good I am with my mouth baby.” Law purrs, running his teeth over Doflamingo’s earring. 

Doflamingo’s hand twitches in Law’s hold, fingers tightening over the blonde's shoulder while he presses open mouthed kisses down his throat. Doflamingo’s head tilts to the side, and Law swallows back his surprise at that. There’s no resistance for what Law is doing right now, not like Law would have expected. 

Doflamingo is always so dominant, intense, maybe that’s why Law expected he’d be pushed away, or that the blonde wouldn’t care for being touched like this, but it’s the opposite. Doflamingo is groaning at what Law is doing to him, touch relaxing even though it was just wrapped around the plug. Law pulls back a little to see Doflamingo’s mouth open, cheeks the slightest bit flushed- and my god was this the worst idea he’s ever had. 

Law mused before that Doflamingo was breathtaking, but that was a gross understatement. He won’t ever be able to get that expression out of his head. 

“On your knees.” 

Law blinks at the soft order, if he hadn’t been looking at Doflamingo, he wouldn’t have even known he was speaking. Law’s stomach is full of butterflies when he scrambles off Doflamingo’s lap, sitting in between his legs. The marble is uncomfortable as hell, but Doflamingo’s fingers threading softly in Law’s hair makes him quickly forget that. 

Doflamingo takes to petting Law’s head, stroking along his scalp and his eyes flutter, stopping himself from purring at how good it feels. A finger slides under his chin hair and rubs, and Law feels much like a cat. He chases that contact, dropping into the caress, blinking golden eyes open. 

“Does that feel good kitty.” 

_Oh_. 

Oh, that’s new, and Law really likes that. 

The sound of Doflamingo’s baritone, husky with lust, calling Law _kitty_. He _really_ likes that. 

“Yes sir,” Law breathes, eyeing the tent in Doflamingo’s slacks. 

Law chases Doflamingo’s finger when he removes it from his chin, swallowing down his whine when he pats his erection. 

“Go on and suck it for me kitten.” 

Arousal courses through Law at a maddening speed, and he clumsily crawls forward, deftly undoing Doflamingo’s pants, too impatient to pull them down. Instead, he fits a hand down his briefs, pulling it out with an eager hand. 

“By the way,” Doflamingo mutters, and Law closes his eyes, humming when he licks around the tip, precum salty on his tongue, “did you happen to look at the time?” 

Law’s eyes fly open when the elevator dings, but Doflamingo’s hand pushing on the back of his head stops him from moving. It’s not just one voice, but a multitude of them in the lobby. Law looks to Doflamingo with pleading eyes and the blonde is smiling wickedly. 

“Hold it in your mouth,” Doflamingo whispers, rolling his chair forward, “and keep quiet.” 

Today, Law’s sense of time, however, was wretched. 

It's either Law being seen like this or hiding under his desk, so Law wisely chooses the former, glancing off to the side to see his clothes thrown haphazardly on the floor. Law clenches up at that. They’re going to know he’s under here, whether he makes a move or not, they’re going to know. 

Doflamingo shoves Law down, luckily stopping him before he can gag. His lips are stretched wide, already drooling, doing nothing but holding Doflamingo’s fat cock in his mouth. Law’s eyes snap shut when footsteps echo in the room, the laughing amongst men. Doflamingo retracts his hand from Law’s head and he glances up, seeing the man with a playful smile and arms resting casually on his chair. 

All at once, though, the talking stops. It’s obvious some are sitting on the couch if the rustling across the rug is anything to go by. The leather chairs in front of Doflamingo’s desk creak and Law’s cheeks heat up in humiliation. Just how many fucking men are in here? 

“Well,” dread instantly fills Law’s veins at that familiar tone, “I was going to ask where that lovely secretary of yours was, but it seems he’s doing his job.” 

The cock in Law’s mouth twitches, and as much as it shouldn’t turn him on, the demeaning retort coming from Rosinante almost has him reaching behind himself and shoving the plug deeper. 

“A shame,” a raspy voice Law has never heard before, but it has him clenching up, “I would have loved to meet him.” 

“A shame it is.” Doflamingo doesn’t sound like it’s a shame at all. 

“Shall we get started?” This one is further, must be someone sitting on the couch. 

There’s a certain smell in the air that Law can’t quite decipher, a mixture of men that has him dropping down Doflamingo’s length, shallowly bobbing his head. This is, by far, the dirtiest thing he’s ever done, and he’s not surprised to find he loves it. 

“Go on Shanks.” 

At Doflamingo’s go ahead, the man Shanks, starts talking and Law _adores_ that it’s from the man who started speaking after Rosinante. It turns him on listening to him speak in this playfully rugged tone, makes it easier to suck on Doflamingo’s cock. 

They droll on and on about stocks and trades, and whatever else it is that rich people talk about. It seems important enough, if Law cared to listen, but he’s too busy marveling how unphased Doflamingo is. He makes not a twitch in his eyebrow, none in his hand, no hitching in his breath while he speaks. Whereas, when it’s just them alone the blonde always has his head thrown back, mindlessly rutting into Law like there’s no better feeling. 

“Speaking of Smoker,” Doflamingo interrupts whoever was talking and Law swallows around him, eyes clouding over at the cock filling his throat, “where is he?” 

Goddamnit, why the fuck is he being so unaffected? Law is getting off on this more than Doflamingo, and that’s fucking embarrassing. 

“He went to go see the elders up at Sabaody.” 

Sabaody... Sabaody... that place sounds familiar. 

Law bobs his head faster, wanting so desperately to see Doflamingo lose control. He’s aware of how he’s holding in all of his noises, but Law swears they can all hear him sucking Doflamingo off. There’s a sloppy amount of spit on Doflamingo’s cock because of Law following Doflamingo’s passed order to hold it in his mouth. 

Law wonders if Doflamingo is going to keep him like this the entire time, maybe even afterwards. If he’ll just use Law as nothing more than a cocksleeve for the rest of the day, something to keep him warm. Law rarely gets to swallow Doflamingo’s cum, maybe he’ll let him today, _fuck_ Law hopes so. 

Much to Law’s horror though, Doflamingo must have sensed how caught up he was in his filthy thoughts, because the toe of his perfectly pristine shoe presses against Law’s cock, and try as he may, he can’t swallow down his pathetic whimper. If that wasn’t bad enough, Law seizes up because of the action, knocking his head against the bottom of the desk and Law is horrified. Mortified. 

Everyone who was talking stops at that and Law attempts to glare up at Doflamingo, who’s blissfully ignoring him. The only give away that he senses Law’s death stare is the way his lips curl up into a sadistic smile, shoe rubbing up and down on Law’s cock. It feels fucking delicious, if he’s being fairly honest. His panties are a smooth silk, leather gliding along it. Law finds himself rocking forward, taking Doflamingo’s cock back into his mouth as if nothing had happened. 

“What a pretty little squeal.” 

Law knows that was Shanks, can decipher how amused he sounds even though he’s only just heard the voice. 

“One can only imagine what made him sound like that.” 

Law distinctly remembers that voice, and it gets him stopping. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” Doflamingo teases, smiling wider at the scoff he gets in return. 

“You won’t show him to us brother?” At Rosinante’s question, Doflamingo finally glances down, tracing Law’s lips that are stretched wide around his girth. 

“What do you say kitty?” Doflamingo asks him, voice cloying and making Law flush. 

Law wants to deny it, knows that Doflamingo will let it go if he shakes his head, but Law wants to see them. Wants to see all these men that are filling out Doflamingo’s office, wants to see Rosinante with his eyes clouded with lust, or Shanks. Law wants to see what Shanks looks like, if he looks as sexy as he sounds. 

Law nods his head and Doflamingo guides his cock out of his mouth. Law reaches up to wipe at his spit but Doflamingo catches his wrist before he can. 

“None of that now,” Doflamingo chides. 

The blonde has not a hint of shame when he rolls his chair back, glistening cock on display. It’s easy for Law to crawl out from under the desk if he pretends he’s going to suck him off again. But instead of stopping in front of Doflamingo, Law slides his hands up his thighs, using that as his balance to pull himself off the floor. 

Law bites his bottom lip as he pivots, suddenly very glad for his attire when he catches sight of all those dilated pupils. Law can instantly feel their desire, looking to each man. Only two are familiar- Rosinante and the rude man Law met before named Mihawk. Aside from that, Law has not a clue who the other three men are, but much like everyone else Doflamingo knows, they are exceptionally sexy. 

There’s a man with red hair sitting next to Rosinante, and he doesn’t want to get his hopes up thinking he’s that Shanks guy, but his voice was the closest unlike the others. The other two men are sitting on the couch, one with shoulder length black hair, a scar across the middle of his face, cigar hanging out of his mouth. Maybe that was the weird scent Law was smelling before. 

The last man is another blonde, and dear _god_. Even sitting he looks just as big as Doflamingo, much more muscular. The way he fills out his suit actually makes Law’s cock twitch, and piercing blue eyes are drawn to the movement, smirking a little bit. 

“Well, well.” Shanks’ voice sounds even more delectable when it’s pinned on him. 

Law immediately looks to him, watching fire red hair swish as he leans against the desk. The color reminds him of a guy he took home once, and goddamn could he fuck. 

“A pretty thing, isn’t he.” Doflamingo trails a finger up one of the straps lining Law’s ass and his eyes flutter, aching so damn much, “excuse his rude manners.” 

And then that strap is being snapped on his skin, Law’s knees wobble, pressing his hands to the desk. 

“I’m still training him.” 

A few snickers have Law’s cheeks flaring up. 

“Say hello to your guest's kitty.” 

Law looks up with a dazed expression, lips working to move. He forgot it was still lined with spit until he happens to take a glance at Shanks to see his eyes honed in on them. 

“Hello,” fuck he’s breathless, “I’m Law.” 

Law hopes that was a good enough greeting because that’s about all they’re going to get. 

“Pretty name for a pretty toy.” Shanks muses. 

“Does he always sound that inept?” Mihawk teases, and knowing how their first encounter went, it has him looking towards the desk sheepishly. 

“Don’t be like that Hawky,” Doflamingo taunts, wrapping a hand around Law’s garter belt, tugging him onto his lap. 

Doflamingo’s cock presses against Law’s plug and he swallows back a moan, lips parting when the blonde shifts him until his back is flush against that glorious chest, toy jostling the entire time. 

“It just had its mouth full,” Doflamingo cups Law’s jaw, wiggling his head quite pathetically and Rosinante grins widely. 

It must be something for him, seeing Law like this. When it was just them Law was ever the professional, he didn’t slip up no matter how many times he was close to asking to suck his dick. Law was unmovable, yet right now he’s a whore. Law is reveling in being stared at, in Doflamingo treating him like a little doll. He was just sucking dick under a desk in a room full of people, there’s no point in being shy now. 

“How many can it take?” The man with long blonde hair asks and Law licks his lips at being debased by a mere stranger. 

Doflamingo squishes Law’s cheeks together, humming in thought. 

“I wonder.” Doflamingo muses, “how many can you take kitty?” 

He asks it so sweet, slapping Law’s cheek fondly. 

“Two? Four?” Doflamingo murmurs, lips sliding across Law’s shoulder blade, “five?” 

“I’d like to see him try.” Shanks says, still leaning on the desk, taking in every reaction with lustful eyes. 

“Me too.” Mihawk agrees. 

“Are you sharing this one?” The man with the cigar asks. 

_This one_? 

Law stiffens up slightly, and Doflamingo kisses his shoulder, voice nothing but a rumble in his ear. 

“This one is mine.” 

Law shivers. 

“Awh come on,” Shanks teases, sliding his eyes down Law’s frame, “this one looks easy.” 

Law bites his lip to hold in the filthy sound he would have no doubt released. It already does something to him when Doflamingo calls him easy but hearing it from such a rugged tone arouses Law to no end. He almost finds himself leaning closer, wanting to hear more of that goading, but Doflamingo’s arm is strong around his midsection. 

“He’s mine.” Doflamingo’s tone books no room for argument, one of finality. 

There’s a little bout of silence afterwards, as if they’re surprised by the claim, but then both blondes are laughing. Rosinante in surprise and the other blonde in amusement. 

“How rare,” Rosinante muses, leaning back in his chair, “surely you wouldn’t mind showing us how you fuck him.” 

Law, for not the first time since he’s started working here, wonders if the brothers get a thrill out of sharing partners together. Law also wonders why he finds that so damn hot every time he thinks about it. 

That thought quickly flees from his mind at Doflamingo angling his head until they’re practically nose to nose. Law has the sudden urge to want to kiss him, hold him down and press kisses all over his throat. A glance down shows signs of Law’s being there, a tiny little bruise that he wants to add on to. 

“Whatever you want kitty.” 

Law licks his lips, nodding his head. He feels oddly powerful knowing nobody else will touch him, no matter how much they want to. Law belongs to Doflamingo alone, and that slight bit of reassurance makes him want to get fucked in front of these men more than anything. 

“Get in position.” 

The minute Doflamingo releases his grip, Law is on his feet, looking directly at Shanks while he slides over the desk. The redhead doesn’t make a move to sit back in his chair, which leads to Law’s hands on either side of his elbow, curling over the ebony wood. 

Law presses his cheek against the desk- away from the eyes, while he may not be shy, he’s still not that bold- and then he’s spreading his legs, rising to the tips of his toes. It’s harder to do this now, the stockings are slippery, and Law knows that Doflamingo won’t go easy on him because of that. 

“What a naughty position,” Shanks teases. 

“The best one for a slut like him.” Doflamingo says it so proudly and Law beams, smiling even though no one can see. 

Doflamingo tugs the back of his panties down, only enough to snatch the plug out, the crude sound of lube making Law’s cheeks heat up. 

“Can he hold it the entire time?” One of the men asks. 

Blood rushes through his ears when Doflamingo thumbs Law’s pucker, slick with so much lube, gaping and just waiting for his boss’s big dick. 

“Like a fucking champ.” 

Law can hear the smile in Doflamingo’s voice, and as much as he shouldn’t, something in his heart flutters because of it. 

Doflamingo’s drawer slides open, a familiar routine when the condom’s brought to Law’s lips, a tear and a sheath. It’s art, the way he and Doflamingo fuck. A filthy little depraved art that’s about to be witnessed by five other men. 

Law’s moan flitters around the space when Doflamingo snaps forward, length filling him up in one smooth motion. After so much fucking, Law’s able to take Doflamingo with no problem, but it still leaves him in a daze. 

Every time they fuck Doflamingo only grows rougher and Law finds himself loving it more and more. Now is no different. Instead of hands gripping his waist, Doflamingo has a finger fit under a garter strap, his other hand keeping Law spread open. 

Law cries out especially loud at Doflamingo burying himself deep, pulling out to snap one of the straps across the back of his thigh. Repeating that motion until Law is blubbering and crying, drool leaking out the side of his mouth. 

“Just as pretty as ever,” Doflamingo praises, releasing the strap to pull Law’s hair, “let them see you baby.” 

Law’s heart lodges in his throat when he’s yanked up, feet slipping across the ground. Law’s legs are aching more than before and it’s probably because he was kneeling on marble for who knows how long. 

“Enticing.” One of them marvels, and Law falls pliant, really wanting them to see just how good he takes Doflamingo. 

The front of his panties are tugged down and Law gasps at the cool air hitting his erection, shivering at how much he’s leaking, elastic digging where cock meets balls. In a way that reminds Law of when they first had sex, Doflamingo locks his knees, angling his hips to slam against Law’s prostate and his jaw slackens, not even ashamed that he’s drooling past his chin hair. 

“Do you see them,” Doflamingo whispers close to Law’s ear, “they want you so bad.” 

Law blinks his eyes open, looking at all the lust from them, dicks hard in their slacks, eyes drawn to where Doflamingo is sliding in and out of him at a brutal pace that’s borderline possessive. Doflamingo yanks Law’s hair harsher, pulling his head back until he’s staring up at the blonde dumbly. 

“You love taking my dick, huh baby?” 

Law moans brokenly, fingers clawing at Doflamingo’s desk. 

“Yeah.” 

Doflamingo doesn’t even reprimand him for his lack of manners, just grins widely, tip pressing eagerly on Law’s sweet spot. 

“About- ‘m about to cum.” 

Law’s head falls forward when Doflamingo let’s go of his hair, both hands on his hips bouncing him up and down on his dick. 

“ _More_ ,” Law urges. 

Doflamingo grunts and Law clenches up at how it almost sounded animalistic, the blonde, as always, giving Law exactly what he wants. Law rises to the tips of his toes with every drive and his eyes roll back, fingers curling. 

“Daddy _yes_ ,” Law sobs, “like that, just like that.” 

“How fucking gorgeous.” Law hears Shanks murmur. 

Law’s wail, even to his own ears, sounds painfully beautiful. It's loud and melodic, drawing out into something shrill and wonderful at Doflamingo slamming balls deep inside of him. The feeling of the blonde coming has Law hurdling over the edge also, mind nothing but a blur of pleasure. Law didn’t think it would be possible to orgasm simply based off the feeling of another cock filling him up, but it’s exquisite. 

Doflamingo whispers his name in this raspy tone, kissing the nape of Law’s neck, and Law slumps onto the desk. His legs are shaking by the time Doflamingo pulls out, but fuck, Law wants to taste him so badly. It’s easy to slide to his knees since he’s so fucking weak. 

Law licks his lips, even the sight of Doflamingo softening up, latex covering his member, he’s still just as beautiful. Law eagerly slips the condom off, hastily tying it before that little drop of cum on the head of Doflamingo’s cock can fall. Law laps it up, humming at the salty taste. The horrendous taste of the latex clouds up his senses, but that one drop was all Law needed. 

Law sits back on his knees and Doflamingo pats his head, something Law can’t describe passing between them in this moment. It’s not rare for Doflamingo to kiss him afterwards, but the way he leans down and softly captures Law’s lips is most certainly new, and Law welcomes it. Toes curling at the way their lips slip together, tongues mingling, Law making this breathy little moan before Doflamingo’s pulling away. 

“Get out.” Doflamingo never takes his eyes off Law’s, yet he knows he’s not the one being spoken to. 

There’s an amused little chuckle from behind him, the sound of shoes scraping against the floor, Doflamingo doesn’t take his eyes off Law even when the door closes and it’s just them. 

“You did so wonderful for me baby,” Doflamingo gently raises Law up, pulling him close to his chest. 

Butterflies swoop low in his stomach at the lingering kiss Doflamingo presses to his forehead. 

“So perfect.” 

The number of times Doflamingo has told Law he’s perfect makes him actually believe he has no flaws at all. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up.”

∷ 

The following day, on Doflamingo’s way out of the office for the night- which was rare. The blonde never leaves before Law, but this time he was.

Law watches the envelope that lands on his desk, right in front of him, and then Doflamingo’s striding away, smirking the tiniest bit before the elevator door closes. Well, Law knows it’s not termination papers, Doflamingo would have told him to his face if he was being laid off. 

With slightly shaky fingers Law opens it up, eyes widening at the contents before a low smile settles over his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> my mind: just write smut  
> me: but let them Get Feelings ~
> 
> I obv can't ever write these two without making them utterly devoted to each other. Also, I intentionally left this chapter off the way I did for dramatic purposes ~


	4. my boy, it's your last resort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law wants to ruin him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My 5384857 other wip on here are staring at me with disbelieving eyes dishing out these chapters, but Listen.... I can't help myself

Law is aware of how deep he’s in- literally and figuratively- because of the position he’s placed himself in. Laying back on his bed, naked as the day he was born, legs spread obscenely wide while he rams his dildo inside of his lubed-up hole. 

The only thing on his mind while he fucks himself silly is Doflamingo. The smell of him, how this toy doesn’t have the appealing shape of his cock, the way the blonde teases him, calls him all kinds of dirty names. Law's trying to imagine it right now, jaw slack, his boss’s baritone in his head calling him a filthy _slut_. 

The reason for his position, happens to be because, clearly, Law cannot function without an orgasm. Also, because Doflamingo didn’t touch him at all yesterday. Though, right now, he doesn’t plan on giving himself that. After work yesterday, Law stopped by the adult store again, and Law’s starting to think the employee there is just waiting on what he’s going to pick up next. 

Law found a cute little cock ring with the reviews (because of course Law had to look it up _while_ in the store) raving about how the thing could make them damn near black out. The reviews up and down did nothing but sing praises, so Law got it. Garnering another salacious expression from the pretty employee. 

‘ _Trying something new_ ’- 

He said. He had the voice of a sinner and Law wanted to commit many with him, but that was not his priority. 

Law let enough time pass by on Saturday, relishing in his day off, before getting up to take a shower and properly pamper himself for the raunchy night he had planned. Law’s horniness truly knew no bounds, and after getting fucked in an office room full of men no less. He’s starting to become brazen, but nobody could blame him. 

Law can understand why Doflamingo was a playboy back in his early twenties, he has a glorious dick; the size and the dominance and charisma to go with it. Law hated that he was doing this, pleasuring himself while thinking about his boss. 

Law’s cock twitches futilely, and it’s quite pathetic, looking down to see it red, nearly painful. Law’s tattooed hand plunging the fake cock in and out of his hole with eager whines, thinking about how he called Doflamingo _daddy_. God, Law didn’t even think he had a fucking daddy kink. The last person he should’ve pinned that on was his boss, but holy fuck it tasted so good calling him that. 

Law tests it out, palm flat on the base of the toy, shoving it in deep just like Doflamingo does and his mouth falls open, eyes fluttering at the ceiling. 

“Daddy,” Law mumbles, quickening his pace, imagining it’s Doflamingo above him, “ _daddy_.” 

That’s better. 

The name constantly spills from Law’s lips after that and each time it does his rhythm goes sloppy, bed knocking against the wall with the way he’s rocking down on the toy. Eight thick inches filling him up to the brim. 

Somewhere, faintly, Law hears knocking on his door and he hopes to every single damn deity it’s not his neighbor. Law doesn’t even want to get up, so he chooses to ignore it, so close to dry orgasming. He did it once with a previous fling and it was so delectable, he’s quickly striving for that again. 

The knocking gets louder and Law whines pitifully, muttering angrily under his breath when he pulls out the toy, tossing it on his bed. Law debates on taking the cock ring off, but he knows if he does he might just orgasm, so he keeps it on, tugging up tight enough briefs so nobody will get a glimpse at his hard on through his bathrobe. 

With angry footsteps Law walks to the door, a biting retort on the tip of his tongue until he looks through the peephole, and fuck. _Fuck_. This can’t be real. This can’t be fucking happening. 

“I already heard you doll.” 

Law’s heart sinks at Doflamingo’s voice. 

Did he hear Law fucking himself? Or did he just hear Law padding up to the door? He was stomping pretty hard. Then again, he _was_ recklessly screaming daddy. Law chooses to ignore that, unlocking the door to swing it open. 

Doflamingo is visibly taken aback by Law’s appearance, that much shows when his gaze travels down from his face to where his cock is. The reaction is a good one because it proves to Law that Doflamingo was just talking about how he was stomping. 

“Good evening.” Law greets breathlessly, biting his lip when Doflamingo walks forward, leaving Law to walk backwards until his front door is closed. 

“Good evening to you too baby.” Doflamingo drawls, yanking at the sash on Law’s robe, “I take it you don’t have company.” 

Doflamingo says it a bit threateningly, making Law shiver in delight. 

“Nuh uh.” 

Except for his hot pink dildo just laying lifelessly on the bed. 

“How amusing,” Doflamingo’s lip twitches, “so that was just you fucking yourself stupid?” 

Law’s cheeks flush a furious shade of red. 

“I heard you as soon as I stepped off the elevator,” Doflamingo steps closer, running a hand up Law’s throat, “I hate to say, but I almost got a bit jealous thinking you were calling another man daddy.” 

Those long fingers of his curl deliciously around Law, and a moan bubbles up in his throat, the sound coming out ragged when Doflamingo presses harder before releasing him. Law’s head is swimming staring up at him, already so fucking hard and loose, just waiting on taking Doflamingo’s cock now that he’s actually here. 

Doflamingo, much to Law’s horror, turns away and just waltzes into his apartment as if he’s done it multiple times. His eyes widen when the man steps closer to his room, and Law hurries, quickly wrapping a hand around Doflamingo’s arm. 

“Wait.” 

The franticness in his voice has Doflamingo stopping, turning to him with a frown. 

“Is there a reason why I can’t go in your room?” 

Doflamingo turns on his heel and Law grabs the lapels of his suit coat, noting how impeccable he looks, as always. Instead of wearing pinstripes, a burgundy, or navy suit; Doflamingo is in all black now and he looks menacing as hell. Fucking devilishly sexy. 

“I-” Law swallows, “I forgot.” 

There’s no point in hiding the damn toy, Law doesn’t care how lubed up it is or how big, if Doflamingo’s walking to his room that just means he plans on fucking Law into the mattress. Doflamingo chuckles, gripping one of Law’s wrists as he tugs him to his bedroom. 

“You have a lovely home by the way,” Doflamingo marvels, obviously looking around the vast living area. 

Doflamingo must see nothing but mansions on a daily basis, so the fact that he’s praising Law has his cheeks heating up. 

“Why thank you.” 

Doflamingo hums when they turn to corner, stopping, and Law knows he’s looking at the toy. The color is a stark contrast to his bedding, hot pink clashing with obsidian. 

“Cute,” Doflamingo comments, “do you like all of your toys pink?” 

The fact that that’s a genuine question has Law pausing. At first, the only ones he really liked were in that color, but somewhere along the way he started liking how sweet it looked ramming inside of him. 

“I suppose so,” Law agrees, “though I do have some black rope and a knife.” 

Law raises a suggestive eyebrow and Doflamingo laughs beautifully, tugging Law close to him. 

“I’ll have to keep that in mind.” 

Doflamingo slides his hands up Law’s waist, thumbs digging into his ribs, not stopping until they’re curled over his shoulder, sliding the delicate garment off. 

“I’ve been thinking about you all day.” Doflamingo admits and Law’s eyes widen in shock. 

The blonde takes no notice to it at all, just roughly tugs his underwear down, laughing disbelievingly. 

“What a surprise kitty,” Doflamingo grips his cock and Law’s head rolls back, “trying to teach yourself some self-control? You do always cum too early.” 

Doflamingo’s tsk afterwards lights Law up, rutting into the hand that’s jerking him off in slow strokes. 

“Although,” Law’s jaw slackens when Doflamingo pulls the cock ring off, tossing it behind him, “we won’t be needing that tonight.” 

Law doesn’t have enough time to protest, or not protest, because his lips are quickly captured in a searing kiss. Doflamingo slides his hands around Law’s waist, big hands splayed against his back, kissing Law like he needs his mouth on his to breathe, and Law _can’t fucking breathe_. Law knew Doflamingo was a great kisser, but this one has his nerves sparking, fingers twitching and holding onto the lapels of his suit again so that he won’t lose balance. 

Doflamingo licks meticulously in his mouth, tongue brushing along the roof of it, the appendage mapping out every single detail in a way Law’s never, _ever_ , experienced. Law’s moan gets swallowed up, lungs constricting because of his lack of air. Spit forms between them, gliding across their lips that are just slipping and sliding against each other. 

Doflamingo’s member pressing on Law’s belly is the only thing that makes them break apart. His fingers tighten over his boss’s clothes, forehead resting on his chest to try and catch his breath. That was fucking insane, and it was only a damn kiss. 

“Come on baby.” 

Law’s legs are wobbly when Doflamingo starts walking them backwards, happy that he’s touching his bed before they can buckle. Doflamingo’s hands slip to Law’s waist, pushing him back softly, he bounces a little. Knows he looks completely dazed staring up at him, hair spread out everywhere, skin flushed and dick hard. Doflamingo drops to his knees, slipping his boxers off all the way. 

“You have no idea how embarrassing it was,” Doflamingo starts, voice gravelly, “sitting in that damn conference room with a hard on.” 

Law chuckles a little. Doflamingo has spectacular self-control, so the mental image of the blonde anything but, is amusing. 

“Had to listen to those damn pricks talk about you,” Law whines at Doflamingo palming his cock, “saying how much they wanted to fuck you. Pisses me off.” 

Law almost asks who before he remembers the scene that took place two days ago. The fact that they still talk about Law, even though it hasn’t been that long, makes him hot. 

“What’d they say?” Law murmurs eagerly, rocking up into Doflamingo’s touch. 

“I’m not going to fuel your slutty tendencies tonight,” Doflamingo huffs, raising to his full height and shrugging off his suit coat, “I told you, you’re mine. I’m not going to speak about other men’s desire for you.” 

Yet he will happily share Law in a room full of people. Law smirks. Maybe he gets a thrill out of it just like Law, knowing that he’s completely in control, nobody would go against his word. Doflamingo going to such lengths for Law has him feeling terribly spoiled. 

Law watches as Doflamingo rolls up the sleeves to his dress shirt, and he fucking wishes the blonde would strip. Law, so badly, wants to be skin to skin with him, feel all those muscles holding him down. 

“Flip over angel.” 

With all the grace he can muster, Law does as he’s told, elbows resting on the bed while he kneels, spine arched just the way Doflamingo likes. 

“As exquisite as ever,” Doflamingo praises, sliding a finger down Law’s spine, “you’re more gorgeous laid out like this.” 

Law buries his face in the covers, not wanting to hear any more of those sweet sentiments. He finds himself falling faster and faster the more they spill out from the blonde. 

“Have you come yet?” Doflamingo asks. 

The feeling of Law's own toy sliding up and down the crack of his ass has him squirming. 

“No sir.” 

“Good boy,” Doflamingo murmurs, kissing the base of his spine, “kitty likes them big, huh?” 

Law’s toy enters him slowly and his mouth drops open on a little ‘o’, gasping when it’s pulled out and pressed back in a little bit deeper than before. With every drive Doflamingo pumps it in further, the pace still just as slow, but since this is Doflamingo doing it to him now, Law _loves_ it. He’s perfectly pliant on his own bed, heat coiling up in his stomach, and he already knows he’s close because of his past ministrations. 

“You take it so well, but you were already fucking this pretty little pussy of yours wide open, weren’t you?” 

Law chokes on a sob at that, unable to speak so he furiously nods his head. 

“My baby’s so _naughty_ ,” Doflamingo taunts, “didn’t get fucked yesterday so you had to do it to yourself.” 

“Y- yes, yes sir.” 

Doflamingo chuckles, angling the toy. Law’s jaw slackens when it presses deliciously on his prostate, once and then twice before he’s spilling all over his bed with a weak moan. As fulfilling as that was, it wasn’t what Law wanted. Law expected Doflamingo to rudely fuck him in his own space, not that wonderful smooth shit. 

Law whines pathetically when the fake cock is pulled out, and then Doflamingo’s groaning, tracing around his rim. It’s a bit more intimate than what they’ve done and Law blushes, snapping his eyes closed. 

“Are you embarrassed?” Doflamingo muses and Law shakes his head. 

Spit slapping inside his hole has Law shivering, moaning shamelessly when Doflamingo does it again. The bed shifts, and Law doesn’t even care that both of his hands are spreading him wide, not when Doflamingo fits his mouth over the loose muscle. 

Like everything else that pertains to Doflamingo, he’s fucking perfect at ass eating. Law was well aware of how easily the blonde’s mouth could make him orgasm, but feeling his tongue licking around his rim instead of the head of his cock, is much more exquisite. 

Doflamingo licks deeply, in parts Law wasn’t even sure tongues could reach, curling it around and swirling it until Law’s eyes are rolling back. Lips and teeth are sliding against him, nipping and sucking, spitting lewdly as if there’s not already a line trailing down the back of his thigh. 

Law curls the comforter between his fingers, damn near screaming at how fucking good it feels to be ate out after so long. He hates it when Doflamingo pulls away, leaving him utterly empty, and not satiated at all. 

“So sweet,” Doflamingo groans, sweeping up a line of spit to rub it around Law’s perineum, fingers tickling his balls, “you have the sweetest ass Law.” 

Law would respond if he could, but Doflamingo wraps his fingers around Law’s sack and tugs it down, thumb pushing insistently on his perineum. 

“I’m sorry,” Doflamingo mutters, Law can feel his breath ghosting over his hole and he flutters in anticipation, “you have the sweetest pussy baby.” 

Law clenches up, whimpering raggedly. 

“You’re so nasty,” Doflamingo laughs, and the fact that he was waiting on Law’s reaction shows he already knew what that did to him, “you like me calling your loose ass a pussy.” 

Even at the rhetorical question Law finds himself nodding, even though that wasn’t needed. Doflamingo has a direct view of how he’s fluttering around nothing, hard again between his legs. 

“Come for me again baby.” Doflamingo says, luckily not teasing Law anymore about it. 

Doflamingo’s mouth is back on him, licking just as wickedly as before, but with his hand tugging and rolling his balls between his fingers, other hand coming up to jack Law off. Law was bound to not last. He orgasms stupidly quick, only spurting out a pathetic line of cum. Doflamingo easily flips him over, lips shinning and smiling down at Law like he’s the prettiest thing he’s ever seen. 

“One more for me.” 

Law groans in protest and Doflamingo slaps his thigh in warning, pushing off the bed. 

“None of that.” Doflamingo chides. 

Law’s eyes are drawn to him loosening his tie, stomach rolling in anticipation, suddenly very eager to cum again at the sight of Doflamingo unbuttoning his shirt. Law’s legs unintentionally spread wider when he gets a full-on view of all that muscle, abs rippling, chest sculpted, shoulders just as broad and neck just as thick. 

Law licks his lips, loving all of that taunt tanned skin exposed only for him. Law can’t count on how many fingers how fucking often he’s salivated over the thought of seeing Doflamingo naked, and here he is, in his own home, stripping down until he’s clad in nothing but his boxers that are doing a _terrible_ job of hiding his erection. Doflamingo’s cock is peeking out the top, tip wet and flushed. 

“I take it you looked at my results.” 

Law twitches back to life a little, rolling his eyes up at Doflamingo, slowly- just enough to take in that body again. Thick thighs and long legs, holy fuck this man could put all those Bernini sculptures to shame. 

“Yes sir.” Law breathes, heart stuttering at Doflamingo dragging his boxers down before pulling his glasses off, and holy motherfucking hell. 

It’s nothing to be shocked about, Law tries to tell himself. 

Law saw a picture of their mother, how Rosinante looked to take after his mother in facial features, yet his eyes were the same color as his fathers. Doflamingo’s structure is the exact same as his fathers, but those eyes... those eyes are the exact hazy blue Law saw from the lady in the picture. 

Doflamingo is goddamn breathtaking, standing before Law proudly naked, incredible blue eyes. 

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner,” Doflamingo purrs, big body crawling in between Law’s legs, roughly spreading his thighs apart. 

“I- I was going to show you on, on Monday.” Damn it was a struggle getting that out, and judging by the twinkle in Doflamingo’s eyes, it was obvious as hell. 

“Too far away.” 

Law easily falls back on the bed when a hand is pressed to the middle of his chest, Doflamingo towering above him. 

“I take it you're clean.” 

“Yes sir.” Law nods adamantly, pointing off to his desk, “the papers-” 

“Shush now,” Doflamingo strokes his dick and Law shuts the hell up, “you wouldn’t lie to me. Of course, I would know, since you’re a terrible one.” 

Doflamingo says it fondly, as if he and Law have known each other their entire lives. 

“Do you want me to fuck you Law?” 

Law swallows thickly, eyes hooded when he looks to Doflamingo again. 

“Yes please.” 

“Such manners,” Doflamingo teases, falling to one hand and lining his cock up with the other. 

Law blushes furiously at the size of him. He’s used to Doflamingo’s heat searing across his back, how he looks standing above Law while he’s on his knees for him, this is new. In all aspects. The last guy he was with that could, possibly, go head to head in terms of muscle size was that redhead whose name Law forgot. Even then, he was nowhere near as tall as Doflamingo. 

Heat spreads across his cheeks, up to his ears, chest heaving, and why the fucking hell is it so hot in here all of a sudden. Law’s acting like a blushing virgin when it’s clear to everyone he is _not_. 

“Look at me baby.” 

Oh fuck Law can’t do this. 

Doflamingo angles Law’s head up until their eyes meet, finding lust swimming in those blue orbs, and why the hell does he have to be so pretty. Law sighs when Doflamingo kisses him because this is easier, not looking at him is so much easier. Law allows Doflamingo to ravish him, gasping a little when he first enters him. 

The stretch is palpable, even after taking that toy and then being fucked open by Doflamingo’s tongue, his dick is obviously bigger and Law’s back bows, groaning loudly. It’s so much different than their usual position, Doflamingo has never taken Law any other way than from behind, feeling him drag along Law’s walls while he stares down at him shatters something in his chest. 

Law grips his bedsheets when Doflamingo starts rocking slowly in his heat, sliding his lips along Law’s chin, dipping down until they’re latched around his clavicle. Law’s toes curl at being split open, marked up. Doflamingo’s hands come up to grip his waist, easily sweeping Law up with him when he sits back on his knees. 

It’s torturous, being nose to nose with Doflamingo like this, sharing the same air, the same sounds of pleasure. Law is going crazy being lightly bounced on Doflamingo’s length, hole clenching and body spasming. 

“Faster,” Law urges, _needing_ Doflamingo thrusting in at that familiar brutal speed. 

Doflamingo kisses the side of Law’s lips and he sobs pathetically, hands scrambling to his back. 

“You’re going to feel me angel,” Doflamingo murmurs, “every inch, want you to know exactly what you do to me.” 

Law drags his nails across Doflamingo’s back, hoping the pain will get him to speed up, but if anything, the blonde grins wickedly and slows down. Law’s head knocks forward on Doflamingo’s shoulder, trailing a hand in his hair, biting his lip on a moan. 

Despite how terribly slow he’s being fucked, it feels so goddamn delectable. Law is aware of just how thick Doflamingo is, strong hands guiding him by his hips, pushing in and out of Law until he’s latching onto his skin to hide his moans. Law is _loving_ it. 

Law’s cock rubs deliciously against Doflamingo’s abs with every roll of his hips, hiccupping out all these little mewls that has him practically drooling on Doflamingo. 

“Good?” Doflamingo asks, expertly snapping deeper and Law curls his legs around his waist, rocking down to meet the thrusts. 

“Yes,” Law sighs, riding him harder, but still as slow, “oh yes daddy.” 

Doflamingo’s groan is painfully beautiful and Law pulls away from where he was hiding to see that arousal. Blue eyes lidded, mouth parted, holding onto Law tightly like he might slip away at any moment. Law curls his fingers in Doflamingo’s hair, gripping tighter, clenching up at the sound he’s graced with. 

Fuck, Law just wants to get deeper, closer, feel Doflamingo up to his chest. He feels greedy to take it all in, how he’s staring at Law with such appreciation, fingers flexing over his back. Law wants to ruin him. Make Doflamingo feel how he constantly makes Law feel. 

Law slides his hands to his chest and pushes roughly. Doflamingo’s eyes widen the softest bit before they relax, complying with what Law wants, and _this_ , this is something Law is good at. He’s great at taking it, but sitting on top of Doflamingo, hands pressed to his chest, swiveling his hips and rocking down- this is Law in his element. 

Doflamingo’s eyes flutter at Law intentionally clenching up as he raises, rolling deeper, pitching his hips forward to feel that brush on his prostate. A jolt zings up his spine and Law throws his head back, nails raking over Doflamingo’s skin. 

“ _Shit_ ,” Doflamingo hisses, fingers dragging over his skin. 

Law knocks his head forward, smiling when he sees the blonde with his head thrown back, Adams apple bobbing. 

“Is this good enough for you daddy?” 

“Fuck yes.” Doflamingo groans, rutting up to chase more of Law. 

The pace is quickly moving to one of franticness, the heady taste of lust in the air, skin slapping on skin. Doflamingo is just as sweaty as Law is, and Law doesn’t know how he’s ever going to want to fuck Doflamingo with clothes on again. Law gasps loudly at Doflamingo flipping them over, head buried in the dip of Law’s neck, panting harshly. 

“Close,” Doflamingo mutters, picking up the pace. 

Law braces his legs behind Doflamingo’s back, eyes rolling when he angles his thrusts to hit directly on those nerves. 

“Oh _god_ Doflamingo,” one of Law’s legs slip to the bed, grabbing at Doflamingo’s ass to get him to keep going, “don’t st _op_ , fuck don’t stop.” 

Doflamingo pulls back with a grunt, grabbing the knee locked around him to throw it over his shoulder and Law’s jaw slackens, feeling Doflamingo deeper than before. 

“Those fucking sounds you make,” Doflamingo grits his teeth, narrowing his eyes in concentration. 

When the first spurt of cum twitches out of Law’s cock, Doflamingo’s hand is right there smearing in the mess, using it to tug on his length, and Law’s cry is impossibly loud. Law’s pretty sure if the headboard knocking on the wall wasn’t sign enough to what was going on, then the sound of Law’s scream is a dead giveaway. 

Law couldn’t have possibly hid it if he tried. Doflamingo is jacking him off quickly and Law’s eyes grow hazy, trembling and coughing up moans at the onslaught, attempting to jerk away when it becomes too much. 

“Take it,” Doflamingo squeezes his length, “take it for me Law.” 

Law doesn’t know how much more he can take, but he nods as best as he can, eyes falling shut. At Law falling pliant, Doflamingo slams deep, making a sound that Law would describe as a whimper, but his mind is clouded right now so he can’t really tell. 

All he knows is that when Doflamingo pulls back and slams in again, a warmth fills Law up, and he’s in fucking heaven. Law smiles stupidly to himself, clenching up to milk Doflamingo of all his cum, and the blonde gasps, hand slapping down near Law’s head. Law opens his eyes to take this all in, to see Doflamingo shaking slightly, eyes snap closed, teeth grit. 

Doflamingo releases the death grip he had on Law’s thigh, letting it fall to the bed, dropping his weight when his orgasm subsides. Doflamingo’s breathing harshly on Law’s sweaty skin, pressing a kiss against his chest tattoo, not fazed by the mess smearing between them. 

Law quickly locks his legs around Doflamingo when he goes to pull out, staring up with pleading eyes. 

“Not yet,” Law murmurs, “wanna feel you.” 

Law can’t possibly describe how good it finally feels to have Doflamingo’s cum stuffed up inside him. No matter if Doflamingo’s cock is softening up or not, there’s still a wonderful stretch just because of how thick he is. Doflamingo huffs out a laugh, flipping them again so that Law is splayed out on his chest, staring down into laughing blue eyes. 

“Careful Law,” Doflamingo drawls, dragging his hands up Law’s back, pressing them close enough that Law can feel Doflamingo’s lips brushing along his, “that kind of talking could make a man fall in love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I have a fun time playing around with Doffy's eye color. I know in CATR I wrote Doffy had an accident and he lost the pigment in one eye, so he had a blue & brown one. In my current wip (my little mob boss doflaw fic) I have him with red eyes, because I'm an utter WHORE for that headcanon. I really like the idea of him having the same color eyes as Rosi, but I rmbr seeing a fanart of him with blue eyes so I just fucking Went for it.
> 
> Big sigh tho\\\ I rarely write soft and sweet slow sex between these two, but I just so happened to be watching The Notebook and I was inspired ~ my mind keeps screaming to just write porn w no plot, but I am quite addicted to making these two absolutely smitten for each other


	5. how can we give you a thing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law keeps trying to convince himself that it’s just sex, if he keeps on repeating it then he’ll come to believe it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, I'm still up in the air about this chapter. Mainly because I'm so excited for these next to sksvkskd I pictured this going So much differently in my mind, yet (of course) when I started writing it went completely left. Though I do hope you enjoy it ^.^

Law’s affection towards his boss was quickly spiraling out of control, yet Law had it all completely under control. 

Despite what Doflamingo may expect, aside from being an utter cockslut and not hiding his arousal at any given moment, Law was beyond impeccable at hiding his feelings- mainly because he was constantly in denial. 

Every time Doflamingo had Law bent over his desk, his mind went to one of wanting, wanting that slow sweet pace back, yet hating it all the same when it came. Law’s lips forming around demands while Doflamingo was deep inside of him, and Law doesn’t know fucking why, but he never denies him. 

If Law asks for cum down his throat, Doflamingo is eager to do it. If Law wants Doflamingo to pick him up and fuck him against one of those floor to ceiling windows, the only thing he asks is how high, how deep does he want it. 

Law is addicted, has been ever since that terrible day of Doflamingo making a surprise appearance at his apartment and fucking shattering every single one of Law’s walls down. The moments grew longer, Doflamingo staying longer, _wanting_ to stay longer. They rarely spoke during those moments, hardly even fucked, and it was domestic in a way that left Law reeling. 

Law doesn’t know where to draw the line of Doflamingo his boss, or Doflamingo- his lover in the bedroom. He shouldn’t refer to him as his lover, because he’s not. Law keeps trying to convince himself that it’s just sex, if he keeps on repeating it then he’ll come to believe it. 

On one particular day, Law steps off the elevator and stops immediately, eyes zeroing in on Shanks- of all fucking people- sitting on the edge of his desk, playing with a yellow petal that happened to fall. That’s another damn thing. Law doesn’t know if Doflamingo does it for the aesthetic or what, but he changes the flowers in that vase like clockwork. As soon as withering appears, the next day Law finds a new batch miraculously in there. 

“Why hello there kitty.” 

Law shivers at the rasp. 

In the number of months Law has been at Donquixote & Associates, he has come to be _very_ acquainted with the men that watched him get fucked. 

“Hello Shanks,” Law replies politely even though his heart is about to beat out of his chest. 

Even if Law’s used to their presence, it doesn’t stop his arousal for them. Shanks in particular, as well as one or two others, but Shanks. Dear god, Law could moan the redheads name in his mind, and he would know. 

Shanks hops off the desk, and in a smooth gentlemanly practice, waltzes around it to pull Law’s chair out. It was unneeded, since Law was already so close to doing so, but he takes that kind gesture and fucking runs with it. 

“Thank you.” Law murmurs, a tad bit too breathlessly. 

Shanks towers above him when he sits, and in a way that’s not platonic at all, he dips his head closer, red lips releasing words in nothing but a rolling purr. 

“It’s my pleasure angel.” 

Law blushes, arousal coursing through his veins. When Shanks walks away Law gets a whiff of that wonderful scent, a deep musk- forestry, mahogany. Something that makes Law’s mouth salivate, wanting to crawl on the floor to follow him. Law opens his laptop to clear his head, expertly typing in his user and password. 

“I take it you’re here to see Doflamingo,” Law doesn’t glance at the redhead, but he can feel those eyes on him, “he should already be in his office.” 

Law hopes Shanks gets the hint, but when he doesn’t get up and instead spreads his legs obscenely wide, finger tapping on his desk, Law’s hopes shoot out the window. It just isn’t fair to be surrounded by all these men that Law desperately wants to fuck. 

“I would love to,” Shanks hum, and the tapping stops, “but he’s not in yet.” 

Law’s fingers pause over the keyboard, eyes widening slightly. He didn’t even think to look passed Shanks and see if Doflamingo’s door was open or not, usually he’s always in. Doflamingo is always the first to get here, that’s never changed within the months, the fact he’s late shocks Law. 

“Do you suppose there’s a reason for that?” 

Shanks is staring at Law and he blinks. 

“What do you mean?” Law asks, tilting his head in confusion. 

“Y’know, you’re the longest one to last.” 

Law wants to ask what Shanks is talking about, but he instantly realizes, staring back at the laptop screen in humiliation. Did Doflamingo take his past secretaries the way he’s taken Law? The thought makes him sick, makes him feel sort of cheap in a way too, which is stupid. Law willingly gives himself up without Doflamingo even having to ask. 

“You’re the only one.” 

“Huh?” 

“Secretary, that is,” Shanks replies, waving a hand in the air, “usually he would have some snobby, rich brat that played the coy act. Doflamingo knew they were easy to share.” 

At Shanks’ confession Law’s heart stutters, flushing a deep shade of red. 

“Well, you are pretty easy.” Shanks’ smile is a bit too secretive, and Law wonders if Doflamingo talks about their moments to these men, “but he doesn’t share you. Such a shame.” 

Shanks rakes his eyes down Law’s frame and he bites his lip. Fuck he wants to just rise out of this chair and drop to his knees in front of him, smother his face all in Shanks’ crotch. The man exudes so much damn sexual appeal and Law is absolutely weak for it. 

Shanks raises out of his chair and Law’s eyes are drawn to the front of the redhead’s slacks, a bulge forming that has Law clenching up. A dainty finger slides under his chin, and Law releases a breath, staring up into lustful eyes. 

“But you want to be shared, right.” Shanks rubs under Law’s chin the same exact way Doflamingo does, and Law knows the blonde talks about their time together based off that action alone, “you’re not like the others. You’re greedy.” 

Goddamn Shanks is right. Law could give a fuck about being coy, all he cares about is being stuffed up. Shanks grips Law’s chin, and before he even realizes it, he’s out of his chair, damn near about to crawl over the table. 

“You just want a big dick filling those holes of yours,” Shanks murmurs and Law’s eyes flutter, “Doflamingo never stops talking about how eager you take it. _Always_ so happy to have cum in you.” 

Law’s mouth opens, and he’s one second away from asking Shanks if he’ll let Law taste him. A dangerous thing. Trying to share himself without Doflamingo’s knowledge, the thrill is what has his fingers curling on his desk, eyes lidded and looking at Shanks like he could give him just that. 

The words, though, get swallowed down when the elevator dings. Law looks over Shanks’ shoulder as the sight of Doflamingo comes into view, and oh, he does _not_ look happy. His boss steps out of the elevator quickly, the air palpable and full of threatening intent. Shanks removes his fingers from Law’s chin, but other than that, he makes no move to slide off his desk. 

Law knows what he looks like, flushed with parted lips. Knows how he was just staring at Shanks was less than platonic. The redhead is still sporting a bulge, and Doflamingo grits his teeth, walking until he’s stopped in front of Law, right beside Shanks. 

“Go get in the office.” 

Law doesn’t dare backtalk him, not when Doflamingo’s voice is that dark. Even with his tone dripping in one of disappointment, Law can’t help but find it fucking sexy. Doflamingo rarely scolds him, though when he does, it never fails to make Law hot. 

The door is easily thrown open when Law steps inside the office, standing in the middle of the floor. Doflamingo didn’t give him any instructions, so he decides to just stay put, listening intently to what they could be talking about. After hearing nothing but quiet whispers, Law ignores them. 

Is Shanks going to tell Doflamingo how blatantly obvious Law was being? It’s not like he needs to, Doflamingo can probably smell how horny Law is. Maybe he’s going to tell Doflamingo about basically admitting to Law that he’s the only person he’s ever treated this way. Which does nothing to help Law’s current feelings, the last thing he needed to know was that Law’s different than his past flings. 

Law jumps when the door is slammed shut, refraining from turning around. As much as Law loves being belittled by his boss, he never does so intentionally. Well, not _all_ the time. It’s clear both men are in here, they’re not stepping in time and Law’s heart beats with it, moaning when he’s tugged back by his hair. 

“Obviously I can’t leave you alone without you throwing yourself at anything with a dick.” 

Doflamingo’s nails drag along Law’s scalp, tone condescending as hell, and Law moans filthily. 

“Can I watch?” 

Doflamingo scoffs, pulling Law’s hair until he’s looking up at him upside down. 

“You’re already in here, might as well.” 

Law’s stomach does a little flip at the ache forming in his neck, back in a sharp angle. Doflamingo’s lips brush along Law’s collar, roaming up to his ear. 

“You want me to share you that badly?” Doflamingo murmurs and Law shudders, nodding his head. 

Law’s got no damn idea why he wants to be shared so badly, maybe it has a lot to do with the fact that Doflamingo’s business partners are undeniably attractive. 

“One man kitty.” 

Doflamingo releases his grip, and before Law can get a good glimpse at Shanks on the couch watching them, the blonde is stepping in front of him. 

“I’m feeling generous today,” Doflamingo tells him, gripping Law’s arm to pull him closer. 

Law bites his lip when he feels Doflamingo’s erection pressing on his belly. Law could say Killer, fuck, Law wants to say Killer. He’s so big, rarely ever talking, yet when he does talk it’s always with an observation, some response that gets Law fumbling. 

Crocodile and Mihawk would be a dream. Both are so stoic; they probably wouldn’t even pay attention to Law and what he was doing to them. Why can’t Doflamingo be even more generous and let all of them fuck Law, _really_ give him what he wants. 

“Ro- Shanks.” 

“Oh my,” Shanks teases, “what a slip up.” 

Doflamingo’s lip twitches, and Law should have thought about that before answering, now they know he wants to fuck his brother. 

“Take your suit coat off.” Doflamingo orders softly, removing his hand. 

As soon as the touch is gone, Law’s suit coat is off, fingers curled around his tie before Doflamingo’s stopping him. 

“Nothing else.” 

“How-” 

Law snaps his mouth shut when Doflamingo frowns, turning on his heel to toss Law’s coat over one of the chairs. 

“Crawl to him.” 

The dismissal has Law’s heart fluttering, falling to his hands and knees. It feels more depraved like this, fully clothed and crawling, Law likes it better when he’s naked. Shanks is smirking when Law looks at him, hands and knees slipping across marble until he’s on the rug, sitting back on his knees to stare up at the redhead. 

Shanks doesn’t make a move to touch him, just sits there and waits, bulge bigger than what it was in the foyer making Law’s mouth salivate, growing harder in his slacks. 

“You’re going to watch him get off.” 

Law faces Doflamingo quickly, mouth open with some kind of sniveling, and when he sees the blonde's expression, he wisely chooses not to say anything. 

“I didn’t say you were going to fuck him,” Doflamingo teases, sitting on the edge of his desk, “or suck his dick.” 

“How cunning.” Shanks lilts, a finger on Law’s cheek to turn him back around. 

It’s torture, Law thinks, when pretty fingers deftly undo the buckle to his pants, not even bothering to pull his slacks down, just reaches inside his briefs and brings out a wonderful looking cock. Shanks isn’t thick like Doflamingo, but he’s long, the tip big and already leaking. Law scoots closer, wishing he could run his tongue up that thick vein, feel it pulsate under him. 

Shanks suddenly standing has Law in direct view of his dick, so, _so_ close, all he has to do is stick his tongue out. Law whimpers when Shanks starts jacking himself off over his face, grinning down wickedly, in a way that reminds Law of when Doflamingo is about to do something sadistic. 

“Doffy once said that you give the best blowjobs,” Law flushes at the praise, licking his lips while Doflamingo grunts behind them, “wish I could feel those pretty lips of yours.” 

Shanks makes a show out of raising his dick up and Law angles his head back, wanting to feel it smack down on his face, precum smearing on his cheek. _Something_. But Shanks just holds it up, narrowing his eyes in thought. 

“Spit on it.” Shanks orders and a shiver wracks up Law’s spine, having him squirm in place. 

Law gathers spit in his mouth, raising up on his knees, a hairsbreadth away from touching Shanks’ thighs until his eyes widen, sitting back in position. With a glance over his should, Law finds Doflamingo already smiling, looking so damn pleased. 

“You’re such a good boy,” Doflamingo coos, knuckles visibly white from where they’re curled over the desk. 

The sight of Doflamingo obviously holding himself back makes Law smirk. Here he thought the man had no weaknesses, but Law might be his biggest one. This could play out well in Law’s favor. 

“Can I spit on it daddy?” 

Shanks groans and Law doesn’t know why he’s the one affected. Doflamingo makes a show out of narrowing his eyes, and Law doesn’t know what he did to garner such a response. 

“Don’t call me daddy in front of that pervert.” 

Oh? _Oh_. 

Law turns back to Shanks to see his hand wrapped tightly around the base of his cock, and his eyes brighten. With the sultriest look Law can muster, he scoots closer, greedily taking in that masculine scent of Shanks. 

“Can I spit on it daddy?” Law asks again, reveling in how precum spurts out the tip of Shanks’ dick, “ _please_ daddy.” 

Oh, the reaction is just too priceless, Shanks bites his lip, hand flying over his length. 

“Law.” Doflamingo warns, and god, he wants to bury his face on Shanks’ dick, taste him, have his mouth sloppy with drool and another man’s essence. 

“Wish I could taste you,” Law purrs. Doflamingo might have said Law can’t suck or get fucked, but he said nothing about Law speaking- or teasing, in this case, “my daddy’s so mean, huh? Just look at how _hard_ you are.” 

Law pouts before blowing a stripe up Shanks’ cock, the redheads leg twitches, staring down at him with so much damn lust. It’s amazing he has this type of composure; any other weaker man would have been succumbed to Law, and that only makes him want to try harder. 

“You have such a pretty dick,” Law praises, “I would have sucked it if my daddy didn’t show up.” 

Shanks groans loudly just as footsteps are stepping harshly on the floor. Law doesn’t even flinch when fingers yank his head back. 

“You need to _shut up_.” 

Law mocks another pout, palming himself through his slacks. 

“But I want it daddy,” Law whines, batting his eyelashes coyly, “wanna taste him.” 

“Oh fuck.” Shanks mumbles, voice growing husky. 

“Just one taste,” and Law knows he’s begging now, fucking into his hand. 

Doflamingo’s jaw cinches, fingers growing tighter before loosening. 

“No.” 

Law whimpers pathetically. Doflamingo rarely ever denies Law, and that for some reason has him jerking himself off faster, listening to the sweet grunts and groans of another man while staring up at Doflamingo. 

“If you cum in your pants I’ll make you wear them for the rest of the day.” 

So fucking cruel. Law, as much as he doesn’t want to, stops his ministrations. Doflamingo shoves his head forward, and Law doesn’t want to watch Shanks anymore if he can’t have him. This is all just a tease, Doflamingo giving Law what he wants, but _not_ what he wants. Shanks is bucking into his hand, palm loose, length glistening with his precum, all of it a waste if it’s not in Law’s mouth. 

“Cum on the table.” Doflamingo says lightly, holding Law in place so that he can watch. 

Shanks doesn’t care at all, he just pivots, and as soon as he does white streaks are splattering on the table, making an absolute mess of it. Ribbon after ribbon shooting out of Shanks’ tip, and Law can’t stand Doflamingo. If he knew the redhead would shoot such a large load he would have begged shamelessly. 

When Shanks is done, he gasps, tucking himself away with no problem, like having his hand wrapped around him instead of Law’s mouth was much more satisfying. 

“That was good.” Shanks hums, watching Law as he brings his thumb up to his lips and sucks it. 

“Let me lick the table.” The words are out of Law’s mouth before he can even think twice. 

Shanks’ eyebrows fly up his forehead, thumb pausing on his lips. Law wouldn’t care if it was splattered on this pristine little marble floor, Law would still say the same thing. 

“Ask me nicely and I might think about it.” 

“Pl _ease_ ,” Law’s voice cracks in the middle of his plea, looking at the pool of white on the table, “please daddy, please let me lick the table.” 

“What part of the table?” Doflamingo muses and Law snaps his eyes closed, rubbing his thighs together. 

“T- the come, I wanna taste his cum.” 

Law can feel Doflamingo’s knee digging in his back when he squats behind him, releasing his hair to grip his jaw, angling his head towards him. 

“If you lick it, I won’t fuck you for a week.” 

That’s, literally, the worst thing Law’s ever heard in his life. 

“ _Daddy_.” 

Law’s head knocks off to the side when Doflamingo slaps his cheek, grabbing at his chin harshly. 

“Which one do you want kitty, and don’t make us wait all day. Do you want to be a little cum slut or do you want my dick?” 

So cruel, why the hell can’t Doflamingo just give Law whatever he wants like always. But Law can do it, Law can live without Doflamingo’s dick for a week, maybe that’ll quell his feelings, make him realize that he’s just in love with the way Doflamingo fucks him and not really the man himself. This will be a good excuse for both of them to have a break from each other. 

“I want his cum.” 

Doflamingo is visibly taken aback, his fingers loosen up on his skin, but that shock only lasts for so long before he’s raising back up again, a smirk playing on his lips. 

“Go on then kitty.” 

Law scrambles forward, not even caring that Shanks is still in the same place he was before, staring down at Law hovering above the table on his knees, tongue lolled out. It’s so easy being a slut, knowing that these men are watching him eagerly licking this table clean, humming and moaning the entire time. 

“That’s it,” Shanks rasps close to Law’s ear, and he grows even more frantic, wanting the redhead to see how much he loves his release, “lick it clean baby.” 

Law’s moan sounds filthy when Shanks presses a hand on the back of his head, shoving it until his nose is smooshed against the hardwood. 

“You should see how he’s looking at you,” Shanks whispers darkly, “he looks so fucking _pissed_.” 

Oh, Law wants to turn around and see, but there’s still more, still more of Shanks to taste. Law lays the flat of his tongue out, allowing Shanks to drag his head along, slurping and swallowing all of the mess, the taste heady on his tongue. Salty and the slightest bit cooled, but fuck is it amazing. 

“Such a good boy.” Shanks praises when the table is spit shiny, gently raising Law up. 

Shanks rubs his thumb around Law’s mouth, feeding the release back to him, sweeping on the tip of his nose to gather more. Law eagerly sucks his thumb, even when the release is gone, golden eyes hooded and taking in the way Shanks smiles delightfully, raising to his full height. His thumb makes a wet pop when he pulls it out of Law’s mouth, petting his head. 

“You have the best little kitty.” Shanks says, staring down at Law with appreciation, “I’ll have to keep that in mind for when I need my shoes cleaned.” 

Law’s cock gives an interested jump, glancing down to see the leather on Shanks’ shoes shiny. A shame. 

“Don’t bother.” 

Law sits up straighter at that, hearing Doflamingo speak in a way he never has before. Shanks, of course, doesn’t care at all. His laugh follows him out of the door, the wood sounding as if it’s slamming behind him. Law looks down at his slacks, ignoring his hard on and biting his lip. He behaved brashly and only because of these fucking _feelings_. 

Doflamingo doesn’t say anything for a while but Law can hear him sitting on the couch, he still keeps his head down. The position is much to submissive, even after all of the things they’ve done together, this one reminds Law of his place like no other. 

“You behaved audaciously,” Doflamingo spits out, Law remains still, “not only did you flirt with Shanks while I wasn’t here, but you repeatedly didn’t listen. You know your place, and in front of company, no less.” 

At everything named off Law bites his lip harder. 

“I’m sorry.” Law mumbles, feeling like a scolded child. 

Doflamingo sighs and Law doesn’t know why but he feels like crying. Knowing he upset Doflamingo wasn’t what he wanted at all. 

“You’ve become a spoiled brat.” 

Despite the way Doflamingo spits that out, Law detects a bit of fondness in his tone, and he hates how hopeful he gets. 

“I suppose that’s my fault,” Doflamingo muses, “look up Law.” 

Law’s head flies up, eyes already on Doflamingo’s. He was laughing before but he looks deathly serious leaning towards him, fingers grabbing at Law’s chin. 

“Get over my lap.” Doflamingo snatches his hand away, patting his thigh, and Law’s face burns when he tries to get up, legs wobbly. 

Doflamingo easily tugs him over one thigh, situating Law’s hips until his ass is high in the air, and Law knows what he’s going to do. Aside from Doflamingo slapping his ass during sex, Law can already tell this is going to be different. This isn’t for sexual release, Law’s being reprimanded for his actions. 

“I told you before I wasn’t a patient man,” Doflamingo starts, rubbing Law’s ass and he snaps his eyes closed, fingers curling in the fabric of the couch, “I set certain rules, and I expect nothing but obedience in return.” 

Law gasps when Doflamingo slaps one of his cheeks lightly. 

“You’re going to feel this,” another slap, “every time you sit down, you’re going to know why, and you’re going to know who it is you belong to. Do I make myself clear Law?” 

“Yes sir.” 

“Count.” 

The first slap is most definitely harder than the last two, those were clearly just a warm up. This one leaves Law’s mind reeling, choking back on a sob. 

“O- one.” 

The next was just as rough, if not rougher. 

“Two.” Law gasps. 

Three had tears springing in Law’s eyes, falling during four and five. The pain became too harsh during six and this time he was full on sobbing, shaking underneath Doflamingo, happy for the hand that rubbed soothingly over his ass, even if it was fleeting. 

“S-” Law sniffles, his surroundings blurry because of tears, “ _six_.” 

“Good boy.” 

This slap was lighter than the past ones, rocking Law up Doflamingo’s thigh, realizing he was still fucking hard. 

“Se- _ah_ \- se _ven_.” 

Eight has Law trembling, mind spacing out, unable to do anything but cry and snivel on Doflamingo. He somehow manages to get the number out despite his voice growing hoarse, the couch wet with a disgusting amount of tears. 

Doflamingo smacks the meat of Law’s ass like he’s trying to brand him, and he hiccups on a pained whine, a hand on the base of his spine stopping his squirming. 

“Nine.” Law barely even whispers it, afraid Doflamingo doesn’t hear him, but he can’t speak any louder. 

“One more,” Doflamingo murmurs. 

Law seizes up, dread filling his stomach at Doflamingo taking too long. Law doesn’t know how much time passes, but it must have been years before that last slap reigned down, shattering Law. It was like a dam broke, the way he screamed, tears spilling down both cheeks and landing in huge drops on the couch. 

Law stutters out some semblance of a ‘ten’, glad that Doflamingo doesn’t make him repeat himself. Instead he pulls Law up gently, setting him directly on his lap, bruised ass and all, and Law jolts, mouth opening widely on a cry. 

“ _Min_ -” Law tries, futilely pushing back on Doflamingo’s chest, “M- Min _go_.” 

Doflamingo groans at Law’s struggle, both hands splayed on his ass to rock him forward. Law must be just as sick as Doflamingo is, because he’s just as hard, brushing against each other. The action has smooth fabric stinging his skin and Law grapples at Doflamingo’s shirt, head falling forward. 

“Look at me.” 

Law sucks in a deep breath, feeling weak as he pulls back, another sob falling passed his lips when Doflamingo tightens his fingers over his ass. 

“Who do you belong to?” 

“Y- you.” 

A light slap just above where the others were delivered has Law shaking uncontrollably. 

“Say my name.” Doflamingo demands, spreading his legs and taking the pressure off Law’s ass. His hands grip him around his waist, and Law’s a feather on his lap, mindlessly being moved around. 

“Doflamin _go_.” Law’s eyes roll up at the blonde bucking his hips up, both of their dicks grinding against each other. 

“Louder.” 

Law’s head rolls back at him doing it again, and again, moaning brokenly. 

“Doflamingo,” Law sobs, the angle feeling much to good, ass still tingling. 

“That’s right,” Doflamingo grunts, the pace between them growing hectic, “I want this entire fucking building to know who you belong to.” 

Law rocks forward sloppily, fingers clawing at Doflamingo’s shirt while heat coils up in his stomach. 

“’m yours,” Law slurs, “ _fuck_ ‘m yours baby.” 

Law’s orgasm washes over him quickly when Doflamingo grabs the cheek of one ass, using that as leverage to push them closer together. Law’s eyes snap shut, and he’s quite sure he screams loud enough to shatter the windows, spilling in his slacks without a hint of remorse. Doflamingo ruts up once and then twice, wrapping both arms around Law’s back, shuddering when he follows Law in his orgasm. 

And that was fucking intense. 

Law can’t even form a coherent thought, too busy slumped on Doflamingo’s chest, breathing too heavily. Movement jostles him, and instead of opening his eyes to see what’s happening, he just wraps his arms and legs around Doflamingo, knowing he’ll take care of him. 

“I’ve always been yours.” Doflamingo murmurs, kissing Law’s temple. 

Law’s glad the blonde can’t see his face, for if he did, he’d see nothing but a blush on a tear-stained face and wide gold eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I really, really wanted to write another doflawshanks (?) scene, but ah, I really like the idea of Doffy not willing to share Law. And Law wanted it so badly, yet he still doesn't give it to him. Little baby is spoiled, I always end up writing Doflamingo indulging the absolute Hell out of Law and I'm not ashamed of it.
> 
> Ah, oh yes. I find it utterly hot thinking about Shanks getting off on being called daddy even if Law wasn't directing the name at him. It's like, somebody moans 'daddy', and Shanks dick pops up immediately. Shanks and I are the same


	6. you have an eye, it's an image

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law, more graceful than anything Doflamingo’s ever seen in this world, drops to his knees, looking up under his eyelashes. 
> 
> “I’ll get that for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I went back and forth on this chapter a lot, but I truly hope you like it. In terms of this one compared to the last chapters, it's a lot more tame. And sorry for any typos!

Law was starting to get desperate. Doflamingo could sense it, that desperation. It was an enticing expression for one such as Law. 

Oh, he had been _so serious_ when saying he wanted nothing more than Shanks’ cum. Law has an exquisite way of keeping Doflamingo on his toes, and having not experienced it before, he unknowingly craves for it. Likes that sharp little tongue that can turn absolutely mute at the sight of a cock. Law’s insatiability fuels Doflamingo in a way he’s never experienced, which is why watching Law squirm, because of his own self, is terribly amusing. 

“Can you come here for me darling.” Doflamingo calls out. 

The chair Law sits in rolls back quickly, thumping against the wall, and Doflamingo attempts to hide his smile. It’s been only, what? Two days, and already _so_ desperate to have a dick in him. 

“Yes sir?” Law looks at Doflamingo so expectantly, ready to crawl on his hands and knees if only he told him to. 

“I need help looking at these documents,” Doflamingo hums, spreading an abundance of files out on his desk. 

Golden eyes rake over his hands, immediately hopping into action. Law’s pristine little dress shoes clack away on marble floors, stopping in front of Doflamingo’s desk, arousal washing off him in waves. Doflamingo’s never had the pleasure of meeting someone so easy. 

Not easy like all those other mundane people he’s had around, but easy in the way that Law simply does not care about anything else except his greed. Doflamingo spoiled him too often, which is what led to Law’s punishment, but that didn’t deter him at all. 

Law looked at Doflamingo like he couldn’t wait to feel the palm of his hand slapping down on his ass again, like all he could think about was fabric rubbing along the bruises of his ass. Law squirms in place every time he sits down, eyes glazing over, lips parting. The same reaction every single damn time. 

“Which one?” Law asks breathlessly and Doflamingo gestures to his side. 

“You can come over here,” Doflamingo tells him lightly, one would have thought it was an order with the way Law appeared next to his side in the next second, “I was looking at this one, it seems you’ve contacted Sabaody about this merger, have they gotten back to you darling.” 

Law leans closer to the file, eyebrows scrunching. He smells wonderful, Doflamingo could never put his finger on it, but in those moments where Law is laid out for him, Law smells like euphoria. He has the scent of what this earth is made up of, the essence that created the constellations. 

“No sir they haven’t.” 

Law pulls back and Doflamingo hums, picking the papers up to flick through them. He wasn’t lying when he said he needed help, but it was nothing he couldn’t take care of himself. Law gets this certain look in his eyes when Doflamingo gets serious about working, starts fidgeting and becoming antsy like seeing a powerful man in action is all it takes for him to drop his pants. 

In a way that could be counted as an accident, the paper clip that was resting between Doflamingo’s fingers _accidentally_ slips out. It’s a tiny little thing- the paper clip that is- but you would’ve thought it clattered loudly to the ground with how high Law jumps. 

“Oops,” Doflamingo mutters, cursing lightly under his breath (for the affect, of course), rolling his chair out from under his desk. 

Law, more graceful than anything Doflamingo’s ever seen in this world, drops to his knees, looking up under his eyelashes. 

“I’ll get that for you.” Law purrs, as seductive as ever. 

If Doflamingo was a weaker man that could have got him hard in a second, but all he does is nod once, waiting until Law is on his hands and knees, and he lightly kicks the paperclip further under his desk. Law glances up quickly, a flush to his cheeks, eyes widened. 

“Doflamingo,” Law whispers, and he tilts his head to the side. 

“Well?” Doflamingo lilts, “go on and get it.” 

Law’s fingers curl on the marble, and Doflamingo watches with avid interest at Law crawling under his desk. Those slacks mold wonderfully against his ass, the fabric only slightly pressed to his thighs. Law has the type of figure that doesn’t need to be shown off. Only a subtleness that will get one wondering if he’s as lithe as he looks, yet when those clothes are shed, he’s nothing but tattoos and sculpted abs, legs with the perfect amount of muscle. 

Doflamingo enjoys dressing Law almost as much as he enjoys _un_ dressing Law. 

Law crawls out from under the desk, fingers trembling, holding the paper clip up and Doflamingo grins. 

“Good boy.” Doflamingo swipes the small metal out of Law’s fingers, patting his head. 

And oh, it’s so gorgeous, seeing Law rock forward, scooting closer. Doflamingo stops him with a hand to his forehead, pushing it back until Law’s looking up instead of at his bulge. 

“What do you think you’re doing.” 

“I- I want to-” 

“No.” 

Anybody else would have been put off by that, but the neglect only seems to fuel Law. He nods his head in a daze, not even trying to touch Doflamingo as he raises off the ground, and he’s painfully hard. Law’s cock is outlined in the front of his slacks, and with much more amusement than Doflamingo should have, he slides his chair forward and looks back at the papers. 

“That was all.” 

Law stands next to Doflamingo for a while, and he’s not even sure the boy heard him until he sways a little, turning on his heels. 

“Oh, and Law.” Doflamingo glances up, pointedly looking at Law’s erection when he turns. 

“Yes sir?” 

“No touching yourself.” 

And so, it went like that, for the rest of the week Doflamingo would intentionally call Law into his office, brush a finger on spots that he knew gets Law weak. Then send him out, warning him not to touch himself. Doflamingo knew Law wouldn’t, if he did, he’d give it away in an instant. 

There may be many things Doflamingo doesn’t know about Law, but he knows once the boy was given an order, he’d do nothing but obey it. 

On Friday, Law must have been close to snapping. He got hard with any touch, any spoken word Doflamingo said, looking at him with these expectant eyes. Oh, he only made it worse for himself. Trying to bend over and pick things up, searching for a book at Doflamingo’s little library. 

At one point, during the evening before Law was supposed to leave, he strolled into Doflamingo’s office with the sleeves of his shirt rolled up, exposing those tattoos Doflamingo likes to trace with his tongue. He stopped right in front of Doflamingo, inky fingers loosening up his tie, pupils blown wide. 

“Is there anything else you need from me?” The suggestiveness was _dripping_ off Law’s tongue. 

“Not at all doll, you’re free to go whenever.” Doflamingo said, waving him off. 

Law bit his lip in a way that would have been coy to anyone else, unlucky for him, Doflamingo knew just about every trick he has up his sleeve. 

“Are you sure?” Begging for it, Law wouldn’t have denied it either, “I’ll do anything.” 

For the first time all week, Doflamingo felt himself grow hard and he places his elbows on the desk, resting his chin atop his fingers. Those were the same words Law said when he was desperate to get hired on. _I’d do anything_. Doflamingo was smitten instantly, and his submission, how he took direction so beautifully, ending the entire scene off with calling him a good fuck. Ah, Law’s irresistible. 

“Anything?” Doflamingo hums. 

Law nodded his head eagerly, licking his lips. 

“Yes d- yes sir.” 

Doflamingo smiles at the slip up. 

“Go home.” 

Law blinks at him, once and then twice, that bratty side appearing when he looks at Doflamingo again. Instead of saying anything that could have possibly got him into trouble, Law huffs quite haughtily, storming away. It’s not until the elevator signals Law is leaving, that he throws his head back, laughing gleefully. 

Such an easy toy to play with.

∷ 

Law was going in _fucking_ sane. He didn’t know how long Doflamingo would make him wait to get fucked, or when he could even jack himself off. That stupid little order, Law could cum if he wanted to. Yet every time he told himself that, laying in his bed at night, trailing a thumb up and down his member, Doflamingo’s demand echoed in his brain.

It was Saturday now, and Law was trying to keep himself occupied. Having a clear view of Doflamingo’s schedule, Law knew the man was going out of town this weekend and he wouldn’t be back until late Thursday. 

Law’s showered, cleaned his apartment about five times to keep himself occupied, had a glass of wine- which was the last thing he should have did in his horny state- before drawing himself a bath. Every minuscule thing he did only served to make him hotter, and he was one second away from calling Doflamingo to say _fuck_ his order, but he refrained. 

It was only an orgasm. 

Law was celibate for a solid year, once. Sure it was hell, but he made it. 

With a sigh, Law turns on the television, flipping through the menu until he gets to the channel he knows will calm him down, slightly surprised to see one of his favorite old movies is on. Law pours another glass of wine, making himself comfortable on the couch just as it starts, instantly enraptured when it begins. 

This is something that’s always calmed him down, especially when he first started living alone. Black and white movies bring him a sense of ease in all of the hecticness. There was something simplistic about them, how they didn’t have too much detail, how one had to be focused on the dialogue. Law was never into watching tv to begin with, so the ease of such movies is perfect for him. 

It’s easy to forget about his arousal sitting here laughing. It’s also the first weekend that Law will be alone and he’s welcoming it. Law’s entire world has been revolving around doing his job and everything Doflamingo, so it’s a nice change of pace just sitting here breathing.

∷ 

Law told himself that Doflamingo being gone was the break he needed. His boss still made it his mission to call while Law was in the office, never when he was at home, to ask how things were going, giving him updates on certain accounts and clients.

It was all very boring and mundane things, but hearing Doflamingo’s voice was the highlight of his day. Law kept silently hoping he would randomly show up sooner than Thursday, but he had no such luck. Rosinante, as always whenever Doflamingo is out of town, kept Law occupied, but even though he adored being around him, _he_ wasn’t the one he wanted to be here. 

It’s a stark change from the first time Doflamingo left and Law did nothing but salivate over Rosinante, but now that a few months have passed, Law’s realizing that they’re more friendly with each other than anything. Though _friendly_ is not exactly the right word, Law is still pent up, so dabbling in a little bit of flirtatious banter with such a pretty man is something he’s never passed up. 

But still, Law could taste his own nerves, sure that Rosinante could also. 

When Thursday rolled around Law hopped out of bed, quickly taking a shower to get dressed for work. The commute there was the same as ever, short because of the early morning time, but long because of the elevator ride. Law fidgets on his feet, sighing when the elevator finally opens, and he stops in his tracks. 

“You’re looking just as handsome as ever doll.” 

Law flushes up to his ears, smiling shyly. He didn’t expect Doflamingo to be leaning against his desk waiting on him, especially since he said he wouldn’t be in until later tonight. 

“You’re early.” Law hums, stomach fluttering with a ton of butterflies. 

“I had something important to get back to.” 

Law tilts his head in confusion, walking forward to look at his planner. 

“Really?” Law asks, “I didn’t see anything on there.” 

Maybe it’s something Doflamingo didn’t tell him about, or maybe Law was so caught up in his head since his boss was gone that the mentioning of it slipped passed him. That would be the first time something like that’s ever happened. Doflamingo catches Law’s arm before he can walk around his desk, free hand raising his chin up. 

“You’re such a clueless little thing,” Doflamingo teases Law’s bottom lip, “I was talking about you kitty.” 

_Oh_. 

“Oh.” Law’s cheeks are burning scarlet now, and he glances away, those butterflies coming in tenfold now. 

“I’ve missed you.” Doflamingo slides an arm around Law’s waist and pulls him close, chin still grasped between two fingers. 

Law doesn’t have enough time to formulate a response, mind blanking at Doflamingo slotting their lips together. Law’s eyes fall shut, eagerly returning the kiss. God, it feels like years since he last had Doflamingo’s mouth on his, expertly coaxing it open, slipping his tongue along Law’s. Law grips the lapels of Doflamingo’s suit, rising on his toes, pressing for more and Law can feel how he starts smiling. 

Both of Doflamingo’s hands trail around to his back, holding him close, spreading his legs so that Law can step in between them. There’s no telling how long they stand there kissing, but by the time Doflamingo pulls away, Law’s lips are tingling, and his head is dizzy. 

“I got you something.” Doflamingo says, voice husky. 

Law blinks slowly, moving back only because Doflamingo pushes off his desk. 

“You didn’t have to do that.” 

Doflamingo scoffs, turning Law so that they can walk around the desk. 

“I’m very well aware of what I can and cannot do,” Doflamingo presses on Law’s shoulder, “sit.” 

Law follows the order without even thinking, a shiver racking up his spine. It’s been so long since he’s heard a demand from that lovely baritone. Law starts his laptop while waiting on Doflamingo, listening to his shoes clacking around, inputting his information. Either the gift is something huge, or Doflamingo’s taking his precious little time. 

Just as Law is taking a look at the log for today, he hears Doflamingo walking back down the hallway. Law attempts to not look, but he’s slightly excited. No one’s ever bought him something on a whim, hell, the last thing Doflamingo attempted to buy for Law was a damn anal plug that they have no use for now. But Law knows it’s still in his drawer. 

A hand pushes Law’s laptop out of the way and three gifts bags are set right in front of him. Law raises an eyebrow at the matte black covering it, the tissue paper is gold and Law wouldn’t be surprised if it was real. Law knows without seeing that it’s fucking expensive and he startles a little at Doflamingo leaning on the arm of his chair. 

“This isn’t for work.” Doflamingo tells him, there’s no silent order, it’s blatantly there. Doflamingo may have said it lightly, but there’s a sharp edge to his tone and Law nods. 

“Yes sir.” 

“And Law,” Doflamingo angles Law’s head up by his jaw, and fuck he wishes he would bend him over this desk, “you’ll be coming home with me tonight.”

∷ 

Law was nervous for a number of reasons.

The obscenely large three gift bags that did nothing but tickle his suit slacks all day. The way Doflamingo kept coming out of his office at random times, kissing Law deeper and deeper every single time until he could think about nothing else but his lips. 

The main reason for his nerves was the car. Law should have expected Doflamingo was the type of rich to have a driver, but that was just a thought, having it confirmed made his heart jump a little. It was clattering loudly in his chest because of how Doflamingo gripped Law’s leg to slide it over his thigh, thumb lightly tracing the seam of his slacks. 

The type of fucking expensive to have a partition rolling up, Law’s cheeks heating because Doflamingo’s driver was sure to know what was going on back here. Law hated that his mind went back to how many people Doflamingo’s done this with, how many flings his driver has had to see come in and out of this pristine little car. 

Law was sporting an obvious bulge when they made it to Doflamingo’s mansion, because of course he has a damn mansion. Law stared in amazement at how big it is. They look so tiny on television, like little antique toys. This one towered above Law with intricate designs that Law can’t explain, but the detailing is beautiful. 

Doflamingo placed a hand on the base of his spine, gift bags in his other hand, smiling down at Law with reassurance, and no matter how sweet that seemed, Law’s fucking nervous. His palms are sweaty, and he can’t quite meet the gaze of the staff. Doflamingo waving them all off makes him sigh, unused to the attention. 

“You’re nervous.” Doflamingo points out, walking them up a double staircase. 

Law’s laugh sounds like it, a little disbelieving. 

“I am.” Law agrees, because there’s no point in lying. 

The chandeliers are beating down, paintings of all different kinds staring back at him. Their shoes clack loudly against the marble, the sound quieting when they make it to the top and are instead stepping on a rug the same color red as the one in Doflamingo’s office, gold veins in a floral pattern. It’s pretty. The entire house is, it’s not overtly done like in the black and white movies Law watches. 

“You don’t have any reason to be,” Doflamingo assures him, kissing his temple. 

It’s easy for him to say that. Doflamingo moves them into a room that’s a little down the hallway, leaving Law in the threshold to literally balk at the size of it. Law’s entire damn apartment can fit in here. That was the same thought he had for the office, but _this_ , there’s even a fucking small living room area, a fireplace, floor to ceiling windows completely covering one side. 

Doflamingo’s bed is huge, which is to be expected since the man himself is a goddamn mammoth, but my god. It almost touches the ceilings- which are vaulted. Four thick pillars in a rich mahogany, the headboard has some design on it that Law will most likely google about when he’s bored. 

“Are you going to stand there the entire time?” Doflamingo muses and Law snaps his mouth shut, tentatively walking forward. 

Law sits slowly on the bed, wanting to moan at how soft it is, it just sinks under Law’s weight. Law watches Doflamingo take his cufflinks off, his tie following next, and he shifts, not knowing if he’s supposed to be following suit. Law doesn’t even know why Doflamingo invited him over. Are they going to fuck? Law wants to open those gifts, but then he also gets this sick feeling wondering how many people he’s taken in this bed. 

God, what the hell is Law doing. He’s never been this nervous in his life. 

“I can hear your thoughts darling,” Doflamingo laughs, tossing his suit coat over a tall leather chair in the corner, “what’s bothering you?” 

Shit, where to fucking start with that. 

“I’ve never been in a mansion before.” Law runs his fingers over the velvety texture of the comforter, glancing at the floor, “I guess it’s a little overwhelming.” 

Law can’t even hear Doflamingo stepping forward because of the plush carpet, the only reason he knows the man has stopped in front of him is because his bare feet come into view. 

“You don’t have any reason to be nervous Law.” Doflamingo says. 

Law expects Doflamingo follow the statement with a tug to his chin, threading his fingers in his hair or something, but Doflamingo squats down and Law’s heart clatters in his chest at the sight of those blue eyes. 

“It’s just me.” Doflamingo murmurs, scooping Law’s hand up to place a kiss on each knuckle. 

“But you’ve had other-” Law snaps his mouth closed, gritting his teeth. 

Shit, he didn’t mean to say that. Of course Law shouldn’t think that he’s special, but his nerves are getting to him. 

“How cute,” Doflamingo chuckles, “you think I’ve had other people here?” 

Law arches an eyebrow, “I mean, yeah? “ 

“Darling I might have had my fair share of partners but I’ve never once taken someone in my home.” 

“But that’s-” 

“That’s not to say they haven’t been here,” Doflamingo interrupts and Law frowns, “my brother has a terrible knack for throwing parties in the ballroom, so a many number of them have been here. But that doesn’t mean I’ve fucked them in my home.” 

Law opens his mouth and then closes it, furrowing his eyebrows. He can’t see how anyone could be this close to Doflamingo’s bedroom and not want to break it in, or maybe Law is just that much of a slut for him. 

“I grew up here,” Doflamingo admits, rubbing Law’s knuckles, “call it a bit sacred,” and then a small smile, not looking at Law but where their fingers are connected, “but I never saw any point to bring someone unimportant here.” 

Law blinks a series of blinks, fingers unintentionally tightening in Doflamingo’s hold. 

“So, I’m, you think I’m important?” Law asks it a bit hesitantly and Doflamingo looks at him like he’s an idiot. 

“I thought I made that quite obvious.” Doflamingo laughs a little while standing up. 

Law refrains from reaching back out to him when Doflamingo releases his hand, immediately missing his touch. 

“I adore you Law,” Doflamingo says, fingers sweeping under Law’s jaw, “I might even come to love you.” 

All of those feelings Law was trying desperately to suppress are brought about in one quick second because of Doflamingo’s confession. He never expected he would hear those words from the blonde, somewhere in Law’s mind he was absolutely positive that he was nothing but a fling for Doflamingo, something fleeting. The fact that he couldn’t have been more wrong surprises him. 

Doflamingo threads his fingers through Law’s hair, hand sealing around the nape of his neck while he bends down. Law grips the bed sheets tightly, heart beating a mile a minute. 

“I don’t care if you feel the same way, I’ll take whatever you give me, even if it’s for just a moment.” 

Law wants to tell Doflamingo he shares the same feelings, that he likes him just as much, can’t stop fucking thinking about him with whatever he’s doing, but then Doflamingo’s pressing a kiss to his lips. It’s the softest one they’ve ever shared, chaste at best. Doflamingo slides his other hand around Law’s head, pressing his lips to the side of Law’s, up his cheek and under his eye. Law’s eyelashes flutter, he could soar away in this moment. 

Nobody’s ever touched him so softly, like he was something to be marveled, but Doflamingo’s doing it like this is how he should’ve been treating him all along. 

“Stand up for me pretty.” 

Law looks at Doflamingo in a daze, wishing he would keep those lips on him, and he stands up eagerly, hoping for more, knowing Doflamingo will give it to him if he only asks. 

“I’ve always admired this body of yours,” Doflamingo confesses, sliding Law’s suit coat off, “how easily you give it over. Your submission is truly a wonder of this world.” 

Doflamingo starts tugging at Law’s tie, tossing it somewhere neither men seem to care about. Doflamingo’s staring intently at Law, blue eyes peering, and he feels completely see through, vulnerable in a way he’s never experienced. 

“I was instantly smitten with you, did you know that doll?” 

Law shakes his head and Doflamingo hums, unbuttoning Law’s shirt with deft movements. 

“A pity. I’ve done nothing but spit my praises any chance I could.” 

“I just-” Law licks his lips, breath hitching when his shirt falls to the floor, “I just thought you were being nice.” 

Doflamingo’s laugh is the most beautiful sound, melodic and carefree, echoing out of the room and into the hallway, up to the heavens. 

“You’re terribly foolish kitty,” Doflamingo teases, thumb sweeping over the spit on Law’s bottom lip. 

There’s none of the condescending like usual, Doflamingo is just simply stating a fact. Maybe it’s been there all along, Doflamingo’s adoration for Law. What Shanks told him repeats in Law’s head again, that instance of Doflamingo telling those men Law was his, him having Law repeat who he belongs to. It’s laid out in perfect clarity, Law just didn’t look too close simply because he was afraid of getting hurt. 

“Your shoes.” 

Law snaps out of his daze and toes his shoes off without care. 

“I mean it when I say I’ve never met someone as stunning as you,” and Law believes every word Doflamingo says, “not only during sex, but even in your job. I’ve never been more grateful for that day you stepped into my office.” 

God, what did Law do to deserve such praises from a man like Doflamingo. He can’t speak, can hardly even move when he starts thumbing at the button on his slacks, unzipping them until Law’s clad in nothing but his boxers. 

“I like this muteness on you.” Doflamingo’s lip twitches in amusement, eyes twinkling, “has nobody ever told you how gorgeous you are?” 

Sure, Law’s been told he’s pretty. Law himself knows how pretty he is, as egotistical as it might sound, he’s often admired himself in the mirror. Loves looking at his tattoos and facial hair, how sinewy his body is. 

“Never like this.” Law murmurs, not ever like this. Who the hell can even say these types of things without getting shy? Law’s face is burning up yet Doflamingo’s looking like he’s totally in his element. 

“I’m honored to be the first.” Doflamingo presses a kiss to Law’s forehead and he bites his lip. 

Law loves Doflamingo’s sadistic side, craves for it even. He likes being debased and being called a slut, an easy little toy, but _this_ side. Oh, Law could get used to this. 

“Which one do you want?” Doflamingo suddenly asks. 

“Huh?” 

“The bags, which one?” 

Law looks around Doflamingo. He did nothing but look at them while in the office, noting that they didn’t look different in any type of way. Law steps forward and Doflamingo stops him with a hand on his chest. 

“You don’t need to lift a thing.” 

A gentleman is not something Law would ever consider Doflamingo, but the gesture proves that he is. 

“I want the middle one.” Law says, wanting to see how far Doflamingo is willing to go, if this sweet persona is going to last throughout the night. 

Doflamingo turns easily, four steps taking him in front of the gifts before sweeping up the one Law told him about. 

“All of them are spectacular,” Doflamingo admits, “you have such a wonderful body. Really, I’ve never had the pleasure of being in the presence of someone so otherworldly. The minute I saw you in that lingerie I knew exactly how to spoil you.” 

Law’s flush travels up to his ears, down his chest, cock stirring at the accolades. At Doflamingo’s words, Law knows what in those bags and he can’t fucking wait to see how they look. The gift is handed to Law, and with a bit too much eagerness, he opens it, tissue paper falling to the ground, breath hitching when the garment is brought into view. 

“Oh,” Law whispers, touching it softly. It feels expensive, like materials Law couldn’t even think of. 

“Exquisite isn’t it.” 

Law turns and sets the bag on Doflamingo’s bed, pulling each one out carefully, biting his lip. 

“Nothing but the best for you darling.” Doflamingo steps forward, his heat warming Law up as he does so, “do you want to put it on?” 

Fuck yeah he does, Law might not ever get to wear something else like this, so he’s going to take this moment and run with it. 

“Yes sir.” 

“None of that now,” Doflamingo chides, hands sliding around Law’s waist, playing with the band of his briefs, “we’re not at the office. Only Doflamingo or whatever you prefer to call me.” 

Fuck, Doflamingo’s going to ruin him. How the hell is Law supposed to respond to all of this. 

“Oh, okay,” Law murmurs, glancing down at the intricate looking garter belt, “yes daddy, I wanna wear it.” 

A kiss is softly pressed to Law’s shoulder and he shivers, throat clogging up when Doflamingo pulls his underwear down. Law steps out of them, glad that he doesn’t stumble because of how weak his knees are. 

“Turn around.” Doflamingo says that yet he turns Law himself, easily taking the bra out of his hand. 

One of Law’s arms is tugged, the frills on the strap of the bra tickling Law’s arm as it’s slid up, the opposite side followed soon after. A feeling he can’t quite really decipher clenches in his stomach at Doflamingo dressing him, the look in his eyes one of deep fascination, fingers careful as he clamps the bra. 

It feels amazing. The ruffles mixed with the small buckle on the front, Doflamingo cinching the harness together until it’s fit snugly on Law’s form. The white looks terribly bright on his tanned skin, and with a glance down at it, Law spots his cock already half hard. 

Doflamingo’s smell makes Law’s head dizzy when he reaches around him, grabbing whatever piece of the lingerie he sees fit next. 

“White looks gorgeous on you, I knew it would.” Doflamingo kneels, grabbing one of Law’s ankles gently, “it makes you look pure.” 

Law steps into the garter belt, loving how Doflamingo’s hands feel against his skin. 

“Even though you’re not.” 

Law smiles faintly at the humiliating words, loving the familiarity it brings. Doflamingo doesn’t say anything else, just handles Law with the utmost care, even while tightening the buckle to the garter on his mid-section he’s as careful as ever, glancing up at Law with every notch to watch his expression. 

It’s terribly intimate. Not only because of Doflamingo dressing him, but because of how pretty the lingerie is. The garter has something akin to a mesh skirt flaring out from the sides, an x shape connecting the top of the garter to the bottom part closest to his pelvis. Four straps dangle in the front, two tickling his thighs in the back. 

Doflamingo pushes him to a seating position, eyes focused while he slides the white stockings up Law’s legs. Doflamingo doesn’t tease Law about how hard he is, no demeaning taunts, it’s like he doesn’t even notice the way he’s leaking, just worried about his task of decking Law out in the prettiest lingerie he’s seen to date. 

“Sit right here for me baby.” Doflamingo tells him, dragging his hands down Law’s covered legs, pressing a kiss to one knee before standing. 

Law doesn’t respond, he doesn’t even know how he’d be able to get up without stumbling. He’s never been the object of such attention, and Law finds himself loving it. Doflamingo walks into his closet, coming out only a minute later with another box in hand. 

“You really know how to spoil a man don’t you darling.” Law hums in genuine surprise. 

Doflamingo’s smile is blinding, flicking the top of it off. Law doesn’t see what the contents of the box are, but there’s no doubt that it’s shoes. 

“Like I said angel,” Doflamingo lilts, “only the best for you.” 

Doflamingo takes his spot back on his knees and Law gets a good glimpse at what’s inside. 

“Pretty.” Law comments, an understatement, but that’s the only word that comes to mind when he spots the pink kitten heels, a patch of fur the same color over the toes of it. 

Law’s seen heels like that in the classics he’s watched. The women adorned in their dressing gowns with a train on it, gliding around their little mansions with heels clicking away. Law never thought he would get to experience it also, but after Doflamingo slips the last heel on, Law feels like he could prance around his place of living as if he were royalty. 

“You’re stunning Law,” Doflamingo praises, standing up, “one last thing.” 

Doflamingo reaches behind himself, softly yanking something out of his pocket, and of course. Law doesn’t blink an eye when the collar comes into view, he just raises his head until he’s staring into blue eyes that are nearly drowned out by his pupils. The o-ring is cold when it lands on Law’s throat, leather singeing his skin. 

Unlike how Doflamingo dressed Law, he’s not as soft with the collar, he tugs it tight to where Law gets a sense of sweet suffocation, yet it’s just loose enough for the blonde to fit a finger under it. With a satisfied hum Doflamingo traces around it, gaze turning predatory. 

“I like this the most.” 

Law’s stomach lurches at the finger sliding in the o, tugging it harshly. His cock twitches in his lap, and how much he would love to get on his knees for Doflamingo, feel the blonde yanking his hair at the same time he pulls on the collar, but Doflamingo beats him to it. Law’s hooded eyes follow him to the floor, one of his legs being tossed onto his shoulder, finger still clamped tightly in the ring before he lets it drop down. 

“Let me suck you off.” Law isn’t begging, but goddamn has it been a long time since he last felt the heavy weight of Doflamingo on his tongue, in his throat. 

“So greedy angel,” Doflamingo muses, “and here I was trying to worship you.” 

Law shivers at the light trace of Doflamingo’s fingers up his shin, the back of his knee and around his thigh. 

“Is that what you were trying to do?” Law’s voice comes out breathy, twitching at the stripe of air Doflamingo blows on his cock. 

“Let daddy take care of you.” 

Law’s head rocks back at the long lick Doflamingo gives his length, clutching the covers tightly. 

“Can you let me do that princess?” Doflamingo gives a little suckle to his weeping tip and Law moans in pleasure, at the action and the new pet name. 

Law nods in a hurry, not trusting his voice in the least bit, and he’s glad for that. As soon as he gives his okay, the entire length of his cock is suddenly being swallowed up by Doflamingo and Law cries out, leg tightening around the back of his neck on instinct. 

Doflamingo starts bobbing his head in earnest, nose pressed against the elastic of his garter every time he drops down, hallowing his cheeks. Law’s head grows fuzzy at the reckless pace, how Doflamingo’s just taking and taking, bringing Law closer to orgasm. 

After almost two weeks of having none of Doflamingo, and then suddenly having all of him, it’s overwhelming in the best way possible. Law’s not even thinking straight when he grips Doflamingo’s head and starts dragging him up and down his cock, rocking his hips. 

“Oh _god_ daddy,” Law whimpers, vision hazy when he looks to see the blonde already staring back at him. 

Doflamingo starts licking around his tip, sliding his hand on the thigh on his shoulder, the other one digging fingers in his skin to spread it open. Law’s eyes flutter, nails scraping along Doflamingo’s scalp, mouth dropping open while he pants. 

“So close,” Law gasps, “’m so close daddy, please.” 

Doflamingo drops down on Law’s cock, filling his throat, and the hand that was settled on his bed starts wobbling at the flutter. Law’s wail hangs heavily in the air because of the scrape of teeth on his member. Doflamingo’s groan has Law slumping back on the bed, throwing his free arm over his face, rutting up into the sweet graze. 

Oh, Doflamingo knows how to give Law exactly what he needs. That sharp pain of his canines digging into sensitive flesh has stars dancing behind his eyelids, his moan a wreck. 

“ _More_ ,” Law sobs, “fuck, Mingo, I n- I need more.” 

Law doesn’t even feel ashamed when he feels Doflamingo smiling around him, too intent on the heat brewing in his stomach, how Doflamingo sounds sucking him off with obscene noises. Spit is just dripping up and down his length, and Law needs to come so bad he can nearly taste it on his tongue. Doflamingo popping off has Law whining pitifully. 

“No, no no, Mingo-” 

“Shh, it’s okay princess. Calm down.” 

Law feels completely mindless, wet cock slapping down on his expensive lingerie, back bowing when Doflamingo starts licking and sucking at his balls, nibbling the sack. Law seizes up at the first snap of the garter strap on his thigh, eyes rolling at the second followed by a sharp bite that sends a shiver up Law’s spine. 

Doflamingo snaps the elastic in quick succession and Law’s mouth drops open on a silent scream, falling over the edge and tainting the garment. Wave after wave of aftershocks hit Law, shooting up on his stomach, cum landing on his chest. Law moans shamelessly at the last nip to his balls, shooting out a pathetic line of semen. 

“Holy fuck,” Law whispers. 

That shit was fucking intense. Law’s leg feels like jelly when Doflamingo slides it off his shoulder, heels clacking lifelessly to the ground. He’s breathing harshly, arm sweaty over his face, not even able to open his eyes when it’s pulled away and Doflamingo chuckles. 

“You made a mess of your present.” Doflamingo teases, and Law can’t do anything except smile. 

His lips feel terribly numb, lungs still working to intake air. 

“Too much for you princess?” 

Law’s release slides off to the side of his waist when Doflamingo leans on the bed, eyes fluttering open to see a familiar smile, and he groans in agony. 

“Don’t be like that,” the sudden press of Doflamingo’s fingers on Law’s hole has him whimpering, “you’ve had enough fun being a pillow princess, it’s time to focus on daddy.”

∷ 

Law doesn’t know when exactly he fell asleep, but when he comes to the sunlight blinds him, curtains wide open displaying a beautiful morning that has Law groaning. At least it’s not the pain of a hangover, Law thinks, that would be utter hell. No, Law’s agony comes in the form of the bigger body under him.

Doflamingo is sleeping soundly and when Law raises up, he belatedly realizes he fell asleep directly on top of Doflamingo. An embarrassing wet spot lays where he was resting, a litany of bruises follows, leading up to his shoulders. Law knows there are scratches on Doflamingo’s back, just like the ones on Law’s chest, the hickies littering his thighs. 

The beautiful lingerie Doflamingo so graciously bestowed upon him is nothing but a mess. Law’s garter belt and bra are strewn off to the side somewhere, a stocking bunched around his ankles, one on his knee. The collar, of course, is still in place, the weight of it slightly soothing knowing that it’s from Doflamingo. 

All in all, they’re a fucking mess. Their skin is sticky from dried up come and sweat, and Law’s never felt so disgusting yet utterly satisfied in his life. Doflamingo took him with a raw possessiveness, making sure Law knew who he belonged to, and there’s not a doubt in his mind now. 

Blonde eyelashes flutter when Law moves up achingly slow, sore everywhere because of Doflamingo’s rough treatment, breath hitching at the sight of Doflamingo sleeping peacefully. Fuck, he’s so damn beautiful. Soft edges, none of that stoic expression to be seen. Doflamingo is so damn gorgeous. 

“Are you just going to stare at me?” 

Law startles at being caught, not thinking Doflamingo was awake. 

“’m sorry.” 

Doflamingo’s bedroom voice, as always, sounds sexy. Meanwhile after the night they had, Law’s sounds horrendous, cracking, and Doflamingo smiles delightfully, blue eyes coming into view when his lids slant open. 

“You don’t have to apologize baby,” Doflamingo replies, “I was just waiting for you to get up.” 

“What a sneaky man,” Law huffs, completely unamused. 

Doflamingo’s hum is nothing but a rasp, flipping their position until he’s towering above Law. 

“You’re a pretty little thing when you sleep.” 

It’s much too early for Law to be blushing, yet that’s what he finds himself doing, glancing off to the side. 

“Oh shut up.” Law retorts lightly, cheeks heating up at the stretch of his thighs, Doflamingo settling between them like that’s where he belongs. 

“Anything for you baby,” Doflamingo says, the same words from last night repeated over again, “anything at all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Somehow, in all of the 28378 versions I had written on this One chapter, this one with Doffy worshiping the absolute Hell out of Law is what sold me. Ugh, I really live for Doflamingo just giving Law whatever he wants/needs, it's truly an indulgence. I figured this would be the best way to end this little fic off, of course there will be one more chapter, but that is basically going to be a bonus one :3


	7. a living doll, everywhere you look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All it takes is a sweep of those thick eyelashes and that coy smirk, and Doflamingo would walk into hellfire if Law told him to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, last chapter and as always, it did Not come out the way I expected sjscdkd I tend to conjure up ideas while laying down, and when I get up I forget them all LOL. It's still along the lines of how I hoped for this to end, it's just a ~ tad ~ bit softer, so to say. But I hope you like it! I had so much fun writing this little baby :3

**• 5 months later •**

∷ 

Doflamingo frowns when he closes the door to his office’s bathroom and spots Law lounging _on_ his desk. Not only was he late for work today, but he also took a long lunch- without letting Doflamingo know. What’s worse was the fact that Law _knew_ it irritated him, yet he just blinked coyly before pouting, spouting some nonsense that Doflamingo somehow found himself agreeing with.

It’s not like Law wasn’t on top of his job, because he is. Ever since he became Doflamingo’s secretary a lot of stress has been taken off his shoulders- not all of it, but some of it. Doflamingo likes to think that means something. The problem was that every so often Law will get in these types of bratty moods, and having them be so rare, Doflamingo never knows how to handle it. 

All it takes is a sweep of those thick eyelashes and that coy smirk, and Doflamingo would walk into hellfire if Law told him to. 

“Hey daddy.” Law greets as salaciously as possible, kicking his legs that are hanging off the edge of the desk. 

“Did you finish that spreadsheet Law?” 

Law pouts, gaze sliding up and down Doflamingo’s body as he walks towards his desk. 

“Of course I finished it,” Law hums, foot grazing Doflamingo’s knee when he sits down, “I always finish things in a timely manner.” 

The words were spoken like a broken record, as if Law has repeated that to Doflamingo countless times, yet this is the first he’s heard of the saying. Doflamingo tries to hide his smile, reclining in his chair. 

“And I take it you talked to Smoker?” Doflamingo asks, and he doesn’t like the smile that garners from his lover. 

“Oh yes,” Law purrs, “Smoker is always _very_ enthusiastic to speak with me.” 

Doflamingo’s fingers twitch on his arm rest, frowning. 

“Smoker isn’t enthusiastic while speaking with anybody, I do hope you got those accounts-” 

Doflamingo’s mouth snaps shut at Law spreading his legs wide open, an obvious bulge in his slacks while staring at Doflamingo with hooded eyes. 

“I’m a persuasive person Mr. Donquixote. I can get you anything you ask for.” 

Doflamingo tries to ignore the coil in his stomach, tearing his eyes away from where Law is growing harder. One would think Doflamingo would be used to Law and his insatiability, but in terms of sexual appetite the man has him beat by a longshot. Doflamingo can’t count on one or two hands how many times Law has pinned him any surface he could, smiling quite wickedly while he rides him. Or those moments when he bends over Doflamingo’s desk, high on his toes. 

As much as he would love to give in to Law right now, there’s still work to be done. They don’t get off for another four hours. 

“How about-” 

Law tsks loudly, rolling his eyes, jumping off the desk. 

“You think too much about work.” 

“Well-” 

“I don’t want to talk about work right now.” Law sighs, walking around Doflamingo’s chair, a dainty finger sliding up his jawline, playing around with his earring, “you’ve been so stressed lately daddy.” 

Doflamingo unknowingly leans into the touch, eyes fluttering behind his glasses. 

“I haven’t been that stressed.” Doflamingo argues weakly and Law brushes it off with a hum, breath fanning across his throat. 

“The last time we fucked, you came before me.” 

“I apologized for that didn’t I?” Doflamingo wouldn’t say he blushes, but goddamnit he didn’t expect Law to bring that up. 

Law gets so fucking sloppy while Doflamingo’s fucking him, loves to clench his ass up as much as he can to feel his entire length slipping in and out of him. Doflamingo’s sure nobody could have lasted as long as he did. 

Law’s laugh sounds husky in his eardrum, teeth nipping at Doflamingo’s lobe. 

“I guess that was nice,” Law muses, “nobody eats an ass like you do.” 

This man is going to be the death of him. 

“Do you like the taste of your cum?” 

“Law.” Doflamingo warns, hands curling over his arm rest. 

Law presses a kiss to his throat, lips sliding up and down the slope. 

“You always eat me out after-” 

“Was there a reason for you coming in here?” 

Law huffs haughtily, Doflamingo’s chair jerking when he pushes off of it. 

“Do I need a reason?” Law says, perching a hand on his hip. Still just as hard as ever. 

“I suppose you don-” 

“I’ll just get back to work then,” Law says all of a sudden and Doflamingo blinks. 

“Law, I didn’t mean it like that.” 

Law stops in the middle of his office, Doflamingo eager to please him like always. It’s not as if he’s ever put off by the way Law seduces him, it’s just that he’s right. Work has been stressful these last few weeks, and the last thing he would want to do is take that frustration out on Law. 

“I know daddy,” Law smirks while glancing over his shoulder, and he should have known he was just doing that for attention, “I really came in here to tell you that I have a surprise planned after work.” 

Doflamingo hums in genuine curiosity, it’s not like Law to try and surprise him with something. Doflamingo loves surprises just as much as he loves Law. 

“Okay baby,” Doflamingo agrees, “I’ll tell Vergo so that he’s aware.” 

Law’s dress shoes clack away, hips swaying, and Doflamingo’s mesmerized off that alone. 

“I’ve already made arrangements with Vergo.” 

Doflamingo laughs delightfully, he can only imagine how Vergo reacted when Law himself called to tell him that. The sly little devil.

∷ 

Law was never good at giving someone a surprise, but this one in particular was sure to take Doflamingo’s edge off.

“Law, what is this?” Doflamingo asks, obviously gritting his teeth. 

Law can see how Vergo fails to hide his smile- about the same way when Law called to tell him about said surprise. Law turns in the seat, facing Doflamingo with a pout. 

“What do you mean?” Law asks coyly. 

Law can’t see Doflamingo’s eyes, but he knows he’s flicking them to the store and back down to him. 

“I thought you said you had a surprise for me?” 

Oh, Doflamingo sounds _distraught_ , like a child getting their favorite toy taken away, or not getting that piece of candy they were begging for at the store. 

“You heard me wrong darling, I said I had a surprise planned after work,” Law lilts, “I never said it was for _you_.” 

Doflamingo snaps his mouth shut and Law has to swallow down his laugh. 

“Fine.” 

It’s rare Doflamingo, if ever, shows his spoiled side. Law knows that he grew up absolutely _filthy_ rich, so this must really be eating him up inside. With a bit more happiness than one should have, Law gets out the car eagerly, ignoring the stares placed his way. 

After all these months with Doflamingo, Law finally convinced him- and Vergo- that Vergo did _not_ have to come around and open his door. It was much too proper, and not at all like Law. The gesture always sent the people on the streets talking and glancing their way, eyes appreciative once Doflamingo stepped out the car. 

Law hated that, even though it was stupid. People were bound to look at Doflamingo because he’s fucking stunning, but he belongs to Law, and he always stakes that claim very clearly. 

As expected, when Doflamingo steps out of the car, people slow down walking. The car door slamming shut sounds a lot louder than it should with the amount of noise in the air, but Law ignores that to thread their fingers together, giving a woman a death glare when she stares to long at Doflamingo. 

“I looked at the reviews for this place,” Law says sweetly, sliding close to Doflamingo, “they were spectacular, but I’m sure the pieces could never amount to what you got me.” 

Doflamingo, despite his past irritation, looks at Law with a soft smile, opening the door up for him. Expensive perfume hangs heavy in the air, a soft and delicate scent that has Law’s stomach fluttering in anticipation. It looks just as gorgeous as he expected, though the pictures did them no justice. 

It’s all pink marble on the floors, pillars throughout the store of the same color, gold clothes wires and racks. Pieces of lingerie are laid out on display, mannequins showcasing the items in very dramatic fashion. Law made sure he saved up enough money for this, wanting to spoil Doflamingo by trying on some pieces. 

While the garments here are gorgeous, the ones Doflamingo got him a few months ago are nearly priceless. Law has only ever worn each piece once, too afraid of messing something up, or the delicate fabric ripping from how hard they fuck. This is more practical, something that’s still delicate looking, but doesn’t cost the same amount Doflamingo spent- though Law would never ask how much those outfits cost, too afraid of just _how much_ he spent on them. 

“Aren’t they lovely?” Law asks, tugging Doflamingo on. 

Law can’t tell what he’s thinking, but even if he doesn’t approve, Law’s still going to spoil himself rotten and love every second of it. 

“I suppose so.” Doflamingo hums. 

“Good evening gentlemen.” 

Law pauses in whatever reply he was about to say, glancing at the orange haired woman in front of them. 

“Good evening,” Law greets politely. 

The woman has money eyes when she looks at Doflamingo, and though he doesn’t say anything, Law knows she’s going to be on them like white on rice. Doflamingo wears his wealth like how one would wear makeup or have blue hair. Doflamingo smells expensive. 

“Was there anything in particular you were looking for today?” The woman, name tag reading Nami, asks. 

Law smiles gleefully, “not at all, I was just going to look-” 

“Ring up whatever he touches.” 

Law’s sure his eyes widen just as big as Nami’s before jerking his head to Doflamingo. 

“Wait a minute, that’s not-” 

Doflamingo slides his free hand up Law’s cheek and his mouth snaps shut. 

“Whatever my baby wants he’ll get.” 

Law’s face ignites when he blushes, fingers curling on Doflamingo’s. 

“Well then,” Nami says, clearly shocked. At least she can speak, Law can’t do anything but stare dumbly at Doflamingo. 

Law’s sure this is some form of payback for how he acted today, and that’s just crazy, who the hell even tells people that? Do rich people really do that? This is Law’s first time ever shopping with Doflamingo and he quickly took the reins of that before Law could even get a full glimpse at anything. 

“Where are your dressing rooms?” Doflamingo asks Nami, never taking his eyes off Law. 

“If you continue straight down this path just make a left before the registers and keep going, you can’t miss it.” 

Doflamingo hums in acknowledgement before kissing Law’s forehead. 

“I’ll be waiting for you over there princess.” 

And then he’s off. 

Like how a breeze flows by someone. Just a _ring up whatever he touches_ , and then nothing more, nothing less. Law doesn’t even think to be protective when Nami watches Doflamingo walk away, the blonde easily staked his own claim, and Law can’t come with a way to one up that. 

“Shall we get started?” Nami asks, smiling sweetly at Law. 

Law releases air he didn’t realize he was holding, nodding his head. 

“Yeah.” 

“You’re very lucky.” Nami tells him, voice sweet, big brown eyes warm and inviting. 

Law smiles just a little bit, heart fluttering in his chest. 

“Yeah, I guess I am.”

∷ 

An obscene amount.

Not the cost, dear _god_ , Law doesn’t want to know the cost. It seems that when Doflamingo left he did his own shopping, and by the time Law made it to the dressing room- a fucking _private_ dressing room, because obviously when you can buy the entire store one gets treated like royalty. But anyways, when Law made it to the dressing room, he saw nothing but frills and lace and silks hung up all around. 

Law took them all in eagerly, noting how most of them were pink. Some were nothing but scraps molded together to be called lingerie, but most of them were baby dolls and robes that Law didn’t see while he was scoping out the store. Law’s clothes are easily taken out of his hand by a dark-haired woman, her and Nami working together to get them all hung up before standing off to the side. 

“You can leave us.” 

To anybody else that sounds polite, but Law can sense the urgency in Doflamingo’s tone, not wanting to waste another second. The taller woman walks out gracefully without batting an eye, unlike Nami, who winks coyly at Law before the curtain are drawn. 

Law has no reason to be nervous, yet he is as he walks around the cream leather couch Doflamingo is sitting on. Doflamingo’s legs are spread wide, arms laid out on the back of the couch, head moving with every step Law takes. Fuck, he looks sexy even while just sitting there. 

“Did you have a fun time shopping princess?” 

Law bites his lip, cheeks dusting over. 

“Uh huh.” 

Because he did, Nami was wonderful to be around, giving her opinions on certain items, pointing out other pieces Law happened to not see. No doubt he wouldn’t have found half of this stuff if it wasn’t for her. 

“But you don’t have to buy me all of this.” Law tells him, gaze sweeping over the semicircular room, clothes along each curve. 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Doflamingo scoffs, “you wanted to come here, yes?” 

“Yeah, but I was planning on buying.” 

“It’s my treat doll,” Doflamingo smiles, tilting his head, “you deserve it.” 

Law doesn’t know what exactly he did to deserve it, he’s hardly done anything except what he was hired to do, and also be exceptionally greedy in the bedroom. It’s not like Doflamingo is trying to buy him out or anything. Law shifts a little on his feet, eyeing the clothes again. They’re just materialistic things, they really don’t mean anything at the end of the day. 

“Let daddy spoil you.” 

Oh, what a cunning little bastard. Law smiles in amusement, fluttering his eyelashes to Doflamingo. 

“It pleases me seeing you decked out in expensive things. Knowing I was the one who bought these for you, and that you’ll only wear them for _me_.” 

The order is right there. Doflamingo’s doing this for Law as much as he’s doing it for himself, because he’s just as greedy. Law laughs a little, walking until he’s standing in front of Doflamingo. 

“So what? You want me to play dress up for you?” 

Doflamingo’s grin turns predatory, lights glinting off his glasses. 

“Don’t you think you’ve kept me waiting long enough.” 

“I want those glasses off,” Law tells him, pivoting on his shoes. 

“Whatever you say princess.” 

Law doesn’t bother turning around to see, he knows Doflamingo takes them off. If Law’s going to dress himself up like a little doll, then he’s going to want to see every single reaction from those blue eyes.

∷ 

Law started on the right- not like he had to- Doflamingo, as perceptive as ever, drew the curtain back as soon as Law was naked, lingerie thrown over his arm. Doflamingo’s gaze swept up and down Law’s body in appreciation, not saying a word when he hung the garments up on the little golden dressing rack before strolling out.

The first one he went for was a pretty little baby doll, pastel pink in color- much like all of the other colors- silk brushing along the top of his thighs when he slipped it on. The look in Doflamingo’s eyes showed he couldn’t wait to take it off. 

A lavender slip followed next, lace all around with a crisscross in the back. Black garters, bralettes, corset underwear- Law would be wearing those to work. He likes doing that, catching Doflamingo off guard with certain pieces of lingerie on. 

Law’s favorite- and that says something with the number of robes and chamise’s, teddy’s and bodysuits that are littered around the place- Law's favorite had to be one that Nami picked out. She raved, in less than subtle terms, that her girlfriend practically devoured her when she saw what she was wearing. 

It was perfectly placed between a mint green chiffon dressing gown and an intricate looking suspender belt plus the detailed top that went with it. Law loved this particular one, not only because it was the soft pink color Doflamingo loves, but also because the design of it. 

With eager hands Law slides it on, shivering at the feeling of it, the soft caresses on his thigh. A glance in the mirror proves Law looks just as sexy as he feels. Corset top with a low v, showcasing Law’s tattoo. The bottom tendrils of the dress are silk with little slits down his hips and between his thighs, so every movement Law makes it shows off how endless his legs look. The only problem is with the back. 

“Doflamingo,” Law calls out, _so_ worriedly, “can you be a darling and come help me out please?” 

The leather on the couch creaks instantly, as Law knew it would. Every time Law came out of the dressing room decked out in something new, Doflamingo looked like he was one second away from following him back inside. Doflamingo’s shoes clack closer and closer, and Law watches in the mirror at him pushing the curtain open. The blue in his eyes nearly drowned out, taking in Law pouting with his hands holding the front of the corset up to keep the dress in place. 

“Can you tighten this for me?” Law asks, blinking innocently. 

Doflamingo’s gaze snaps to the back of the corset where the ribbons are hanging, ticking the back of Law’s thighs. The blonde looks to be struggling and Law arches an eyebrow. 

“If you stand there all evening, I won’t get to show you the heels I got with it.” 

That was a little bit untruthful, Law does have cute heels around here somewhere, it doesn’t go with this outfit, but fuck if Doflamingo should care about that. He steps forward quickly, dragging the curtain shut a little bit too eagerly. 

“I take it you know what you’re doing?” Law questions, watching Doflamingo bite his lip the closer he gets to Law. 

Fingers trail up Law’s side, and he hums in interest at the slit that presents itself. 

“You haven’t been wearing underwear this entire time.” Doflamingo points out as if Law didn’t know that, ignoring Law’s question. 

“It’s for affect darling,” Law stares pointedly in the mirror and Doflamingo smiles in amusement. 

“I’m surprised you haven’t gotten hard.” 

Law flushes, laughing lightly. 

“I rather enjoy dressing up for you, if I had gotten hard you would have fucked me and forgotten about all of these pretty clothes.” Law slaps Doflamingo’s hand away when it trails close to his dick. 

That surprises Law too, usually he would be the first to jump at Doflamingo as soon as he spotted the man’s arousal, but he was having too much fun trying on things he never thought he’d be able to. Well, he _was_ having too much fun, it is starting to get to Law, which is why he decided to go with this little outfit next. 

“At least lace me up before you get touchy,” Law pouts, “my hands are all full.” 

“What a pity,” Doflamingo sighs, moving his hand away to grip two of the ribbons, “I wouldn’t have been able to tell your hands were full with that slap you delivered.” 

“I’m sorry dear,” Law lilts, “did I hurt-” 

Law gasps loudly, eyes widening and hands flying near his ribs. 

“I’m sorry doll, what was that?” Doflamingo’s grin is absolutely sinister. 

Law tries to regain his breathing, but after that first tightening, the metal boning of the corset molding onto his skin, Law trembles. His cheeks have the slightest flush to them, and when Doflamingo is satisfied with Law’s muteness, he goes back to work. 

Each tug of the ribbon pulls the corset into place and Law’s eyes flutter. It’s painful, but so damn pleasurable. Law can feel every single movement of Doflamingo’s fingers making quick work of the piece with a practiced ease. Law’s hands land on the wall and Doflamingo chuckles, pressing on the base of his spine, a silent order to arch his back. Law does so eagerly, loving how the corset moves with him yet constricts him all the same. 

Doflamingo quickly ties the first row off, going to the second, and Law realizes faintly that he’s aroused. Law glances down, head between his shoulders, spotting his chubbed up dick peeking through the pretty garment. This shouldn’t be a pleasurable experience, but there’s something about every tug and pull, how Doflamingo’s not being sweet with it. He’s gripping and binding, and Law is coming undone bit by bit, feeling compressed. 

Law’s not even thinking when he reaches down, dragging his hand on his cock, moaning under his breath. His thumb sweeps over the tip, gathering up precum to trace it around the head of his member, shuddering at how good it feels. 

“Stop touching yourself.” Doflamingo’s order doesn’t come out soft, it’s all hard edges, and Law whines pitifully, hand sliding back up to his ribs. 

“Are you-” Law groans, “are you almost done?” 

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” Doflamingo taunts. 

Law’s afraid he could orgasm just like this, nothing else but Doflamingo’s expert hands bringing him pleasure and pain all wrapped in one, heat coiling in his stomach with each torturous glide of ribbon. 

“ _Daddy_.” 

“Does it hurt?” 

When Law looks up Doflamingo’s gaze is eager, and Law knows the fucking sadist is just dragging this process out now. 

“Not at all.” Law retorts airily. 

Doflamingo frowns, huffing under his breath while he ties the last two ribbons together. 

“Should’ve known a pain slut like you would get off on this.” 

Law’s grin turns sly at Doflamingo gripping his hair, yanking him up. 

“You really know how to sweet talk me daddy.” Law purrs, touching Doflamingo’s thigh, delighted when he finds the hard bulge in his slacks, “you’re such a sadist. Were you getting off on hearing me whimper?” 

Law yelps at Doflamingo twisting the strands of his hair until he’s facing him, dark expression and all. Oh, Law loves to see that look. There’s nothing better than Doflamingo not getting what he wants. 

“I hardly even noticed.” Doflamingo retorts. 

“You’re such a terrible liar.” 

Doflamingo grits his teeth, shoving Law until he’s on his knees, jerking his head up. 

“ _Oh_ ,” Law gasps scandalously, “can’t even wait until we make it to your house sir?” 

“You never know when to shut the hell up.” Doflamingo spits out. 

Law’s cheek tingles at the slap that’s delivered to it, smiling in a daze. 

“You’re going easy on me daddy.” 

Doflamingo snatches his hand out of Law’s hair, making quick work of undoing his belt, whipping it off. Heat coils in his stomach when Doflamingo squats down, gripping Law’s jaw. Law loves this the most, when Doflamingo’s control snaps. The blonde is always perfectly put together, never has a single strand of hair out of place, so perfect in his work and everyday life. Doflamingo is the essence of self-control, a man that dominates every inch of space he owns. 

Law likes that he tests that self-control, adores that he’s been doing so all day. This right here is exactly what he wanted, and he knows it shows in his gaze. It’s very rare for Doflamingo to ever be so rough with him, but Law’s been craving for it. The blonde has been treating him delicately after subtly, not so subtly, claiming Law as his lover and boyfriend. 

While Law loves the praise and attention being pinned on him since he’s so unused to it, Law misses that crazed undertone. How Doflamingo used to fuck him off his toes, leave Law trembling on his desk, a puddle of cum on his marble floor. 

“You want me to slap you around?” Doflamingo’s eyes light up, not waiting for Law to answer when he releases his grip to slap the opposite cheek. 

Law moans under his breath, eyes lidded when he faces Doflamingo again. His belt coming into view has Law shuffling on his knees, he’s used that once on him before. A night when Doflamingo was feeling exceptionally generous to one of Law’s whims. He had him bent over an expensive looking chaise lounge, whipping his ass until he came completely untouched, fucking him afterwards in a way that had denim chaffing the marks. 

“Kiss it.” 

Leather presses to Law’s lips and he does as he’s told. Doflamingo’s grin is a lot more devilish than it should be when he pulls it away, flipping up the silk covering Law’s member. 

“What are you-” 

“We can’t have you coming all over this floor,” Doflamingo muses, grabbing ahold of his cock, “if we had been in my office, I’d make you lick it up like you’re always so keen on doing, but seeing as you behave like a slut anywhere. We can’t have you doing that here.” 

Law’s cheeks burn in humiliation, biting his lip to swallow down a whine. Doflamingo wraps his belt around Law’s base before thinking twice, capturing his balls in one swift movement. 

“ _No_.” 

“Shut up.” Doflamingo rises to his full height and Law stares at him in awe. 

It’s been so long since he’s felt like this, like Doflamingo was untouchable. Law, before, would have cowered at the sheer size of him, but Law knows the weight Doflamingo’s fingertips hold, he knows how much power is in his palm, how easily he can maneuver Law around. 

“That trust in your eyes little one,” Doflamingo sounds proud, unbuttoning his slacks, zipping them down, “put your hands behind your back, hold your elbows.” 

Law’s heart stutters in his chest when he does as he’s told, not even thinking twice. 

“You look regal, do you like daddy spoiling you princess?” Doflamingo pulls his cock out and Law licks his lips, spreading his legs for balance. 

“Yes sir.” 

“Oh, you’re so obedient now.” Doflamingo teases, pumping his hand up and down his length, squeezing the tip in a way that has a drop of precum leaking out the slit. 

Law eyes it with a hungry gaze, cock straining against the belt. 

“You were so talkative before, yet you don’t say anything now.” 

What Doflamingo expects Law to say, he doesn’t even know. All he knows is that Doflamingo is long and thick in front of him, and without a hint of shame, Law opens his mouth, tongue hanging passed his lips. 

“What a pretty expression kitty, do you want to suck my dick here in this store?” Doflamingo laces his words with humiliating intent and Law nods quickly, scooting forward, “if you break this position, I won’t fuck you for a month.” 

Law knows Doflamingo will make do on that threat, and he blinks twice. A shiver racking up his spine at the grin Doflamingo graces him with. 

“Tap my thigh twice if you want me to stop.” 

“Yes sir,” Law responds, knowing Doflamingo wouldn’t have it any other way. 

Doflamingo hums, gripping the base of his cock, guiding it passed Law’s lips, slow at first. Law licks around the length, fingers tightening on his elbows, loving the salty taste, cock plush on his tongue. 

Just when Law starts getting into it, bobbing his head for more, Doflamingo drives in, not stopping until he’s buried in his throat. Both hands hold behind Law’s head and he glances up quickly, eyes widening when Doflamingo locks his knees and pushes in further. Law’s shoulders rise at the lack of air, nose being tickled by blonde hairs. 

“Loosen up slut.” Doflamingo grunts impatiently, slapping Law’s cheek in warning. 

Law tilts his head back, shoulders sagging. His throat feels full already and Doflamingo’s barely even done anything. With a satisfied hum at Law relaxing, Doflamingo pulls back, driving in deeper, building up a reckless pace that quickly has tears springing to his eyes. 

With every drive, Doflamingo thrusts as deep as he can into Law’s throat, not giving him enough time to breathe. Each one comes faster and faster until Law’s head starts growing fuzzy. Even with the number of times Doflamingo’s fucked Law’s throat, it’s never been this brutal. 

Doflamingo isn’t looking to give Law any pleasure with this, he’s simply using Law like nothing but a means to get himself off, a living doll that’s only good for the holes it possesses. Law finds himself growing harder despite how rough Doflamingo’s being. 

“There you go,” Doflamingo praises, one of his hands pulling back to slap Law’s cheek, snapping his hips, “fuck.” 

Doflamingo throws his head back, spit bubbles up around Law’s lips at how he’s pumping his thick cock in and out of his mouth, entering his throat with a quiet groan. Law chokes on a moan, gagging when Doflamingo smacks his cheek harsher than all the other times. His legs quickly snap together, wishing he could rub himself off, but the fucking belt. 

“You take dick so well.” Doflamingo traces around Law’s mouth, smearing the mess before pinching his nose. 

Law’s noise of protest goes unnoticed at Doflamingo sliding balls deep, cutting off all air circulation. Law struggles to keep his eyes open with the number of tears spilling down his cheek, tingling the handprints on his skin. 

Law gasps harshly when his mouth is free, nose dripping, he feels absolutely wrecked. Law’s throat is rubbed raw, and Doflamingo doesn’t care the least bit, he yanks Law’s head back up, bobbing his head quickly. The motion repeated over again, Doflamingo settling inside of him, nose pinched. Law’s head is swimming, and his fingers curl over his elbows if only to have something to hold onto. 

Just when Law thinks he’s going to black out, Doflamingo pulls free and he doesn’t even care about the slobber leaking down his chin, staining the cute little garment. Law is crying profusely, and somewhere through the tears he can see Doflamingo’s smile, dragging Law’s head back again. 

This time he’s prepared for the onslaught, heat coiling up in Law’s stomach when his nose is pinched, throat full. Doflamingo snaps his hips as if to find more warmth, shivering when Law gags obscenely, struggling to take what’s being given to him. Those fingers pinch his nose harshly, and a weird warmth settles over him. 

Law’s felt this before, something in the pit of his stomach that snaps yet the familiar feeling of his orgasm isn’t quite right. Law’s not spilling over himself, but instead drawing out into something that’s nearly painful. It’s not satisfying at all, yet it is all in the same, the lack of air, blood rushing all around him, spinning when Doflamingo let’s go. 

Law doesn’t know whose shocked voice that is, if it comes from Law or Doflamingo, but he ends up sagging forward, gravity weighing heavily on his shoulders. Something cool presses on Law’s overheated cheek before gentle hands are guiding him up. Did he fall to the floor? Law doesn’t even know. He can hardly open his eyes. 

“Oh baby,” Doflamingo coos, sweeping Law in his arms, “are you okay?” 

Doflamingo kisses Law’s sweaty forehead and he nods, sinking on his lover's lap when he sits on the couch. 

“Y- you, you didn’t-” 

“That doesn’t matter.” Doflamingo says softly, sweeping Law’s hair back. 

Law’s throat feels wonderfully used, a scratch to it, cheeks burning and dick aching before Doflamingo slowly undoes the belt. Something euphoric washes over Law, pleasure shooting up and down his spine. Law doesn’t know why, but Doflamingo’s fingers are suddenly clouding up his mouth, warmth spilling all over his stomach. Doflamingo’s laugh rattles Law, one of surprise interest in his ear before his digits slide out wetly. 

Law sucks in ragged breaths, chest heaving. Holy fuck that was mind blowing, Law’s perfectly numb sitting in Doflamingo’s lap, and he may have made a mistake or two trying to rile up the blonde here. If Law had known he was going to use him so perfectly, he would’ve waited until they got to Doflamingo’s house. 

“How gorgeous you are princess,” Doflamingo kisses Law’s cheek, and his eyes fly open when a voice sounds on the other side of the dressing room. 

“Is everything okay in there gentlemen?” Nami’s worried voice echoes in the room, and Law’s face burns in guilt. 

“Everything’s just fine,” Doflamingo responds easily, cupping Law’s cheek, “Law had a little mishap with his corset.” 

“Oh okay,” Nami says, totally fucking clueless, “does he need help with anything?” 

“None at all, I’m taking care of him.” 

Nami says something in acknowledgment, but the only thing Law cares about is how Doflamingo kisses him with a fierceness he’s never once had. Butterflies light up Law’s stomach at the raw possessiveness, feeling all floaty, not only because of his mind-blowing orgasm, but because of the emotions sweltering around them. 

Each press of Doflamingo’s tongue along Law’s has him falling deeper, nothing at all matters except for that. It’s just Law and Doflamingo, his hand gently holding his cheek, the other one wrapped delicately around his waist, both of them pressing closer and closer. 

“Okay baby,” Doflamingo murmurs against Law’s lips, voice breathless. 

Law whines, pouting a little bit and Doflamingo laughs lightly, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. 

“So spoiled,” Doflamingo lilts, “you’re such a spoiled little thing.” 

“But you love me though.” Law murmurs, eyes flying open when Doflamingo seizes up, what he just said repeating in his mind. 

Law sits up quickly, avoiding Doflamingo’s surprised expression when his hand falls away, and he mentally berates himself. Fuck, he always makes a damn fool in these types of situations with Doflamingo. 

“I- I meant to say like.” Law mutters weakly, gazing down at the mess of the lingerie. 

Damn, it really is filthy now. They can’t return it like this. How the hell is Doflamingo even going to pay for this without them knowing what was going on. Maybe Doflamingo might change his mind because of how forward Law’s being, thinking a man like _him_ could- 

“You got it right the first time.” 

Law’s thoughts stop, mind blanking. Doflamingo holds his chin, the touch may be soft, but the way he’s pulling Law’s attention is anything but. The demand is there, and Law quietly listens to it, eyes shy when he looks to Doflamingo. 

“I do love you.” 

Doflamingo doesn’t say it in reassurance, he says it like he’s been wanting to say it for a while now, and Law doesn’t know how to respond because he can’t formulate a single thought. 

“I love everything about you Law,” Doflamingo smiles softly, thumb caressing Law’s bottom lip, “has anyone ever told you they loved you?” 

Law shakes his head. Aside from his parents and sister, Law has never heard the words spoken so intimately, and judging Doflamingo’s expression, he’s shocked by that little bit of information. 

“What a lucky man I am.” Doflamingo replies, kissing the side of Law’s lips. 

Law’s tongue sits heavily in his mouth, but fuck, no one’s ever treated him the way Doflamingo has. Not in any aspect, and if Doflamingo’s not afraid to admit something like that, then Law can say it too. 

“I,” Law glances away, blushing furiously, “I love you too.” 

Law doesn’t say it with as much confidence as Doflamingo, he’s much too vulnerable, still overwhelmed, but the weight that’s lifted off his shoulders feels immaculate. Law never expected to say those words to someone, and he’s glad the person it was said to is Doflamingo. 

“Oh, I know,” Doflamingo teases, holding both of Law’s cheeks to pull his head up, “I told you before doll, you can’t hide anything from me.” 

Law doesn’t know why, but he half expected Doflamingo to think Law was saying it just because he did, or for the blonde to say something like _you don’t have to say you love me back_. The fact that it was the complete opposite, exactly like Doflamingo to believe Law the minute he says something, lights a fire in his stomach, and Law grins widely. 

“You always know how to ruin a moment.” Law scoffs, biting his lip to hide his smile. 

“Is that why you’re blushing?” Doflamingo teases. 

Law laughs, sliding his hands up Doflamingo’s arms, thumbs brushing atop Law’s cheekbones. 

“I suppose so,” Law replies, surprising Doflamingo with a kiss on his lips, “but that’s what I love most about you.” 

Doflamingo’s eyes widen, thumbs faltering on his skin. The lightest shade of pink dusts across his cheek, and Law grins amusingly at having caught him off guard. 

“How about you go out there and pay for this stuff,” Law says, feeling slightly bold when he playfully slaps Doflamingo’s cheek, “I want to go home and finish what you started.” 

It’s the first time Law has _ever_ referred to Doflamingo’s home as his own, and it’s probably just because of the adrenaline coursing through his veins. What they just did in the midst of a lingerie store, employees and customers within ear shot distance. Law feels powerful even though he was the one on his knees getting used. 

Doflamingo could have kept going, but the fact that he stopped and gave Law his complete undivided attention proves his love even more. Which is why Law has complete trust in him, Doflamingo’s never taken advantage of him once, and if this is how love is supposed to be then he’s glad for that moment he first stepped into Doflamingo’s office. 

“At home,” Doflamingo repeats, standing to his full height to straighten his clothes out, tucking away an impressive cock others are bound to notice. 

“Don’t keep me waiting long daddy.” Law says, as coy as ever, handing Doflamingo his glasses. 

The blonde grins salaciously, sweeping the accessory out of his hand before stealing another kiss. 

“I never do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: My greatest headcanon has to be Nami/Robin owning a lingerie shop together. Yes yes.
> 
> Now that it's the end, the title of this fic, as well as the chapter names, are from Sylvia Plath's 'The Applicant'. I rave about all of her work, but that poem is a favorite of mine among many ^.^
> 
> I'd like to say that I had many parts of this fic planned out completely different even though I had a theme for each chapter, and not all of them came out as expected. Mainly because I told myself this was going to have absolutely No plot at all, yet my mind was like 'bitch shut up', so here we are at the end. A happy ending, because despite how bitter I may be, I can't help but have this pairing be irrevocably devoted to each other. But anyways, I do hope you enjoyed whatever the point this little story had! <3

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: do Not expect ANY type of plot in this. It will be utterly shameless in smut, and maybe even multiple partners... I have not decided yet, this will probably just be a dump for all my office sexual thoughts (yes I have that many, and so what). So please, expect the worst
> 
> [tumblr](https://eloha.tumblr.com/) • [twitter](https://twitter.com/capturingvenus)


End file.
